Avec des si
by Solealuna
Summary: Et si la saison 5 ne s'était pas passé comme ça ? Et si Hart Hanson avait changé le scénario ? et si vous me lisiez ? Aucun spoilers mais j'espère que vous aimez les alternatives
1. Et si il ?

**Moi voilà de retour dans cette fiction . Petite explication : la saison 5 a été connue pour ses scènes de fin d'épisodes et toujours sans les faire franchir le pas . Dans cette fiction , je change la fin des épisodes ou les cènes mythiques .N'essayez pas de les assembler tous ensemble car ça donnerais du n'importe quoi . Bones lecture ! **

**Et si il n'avait pas continuer sa phrase ? **

Booth et sa partenaire sont dans les rues de la capitale un soir après une enquête sur le meurtre de la petite sœur de la voyante d'Angela . Alors qu'ils marchaient en discutant , un clown vint a leurs rencontre . A la grande surprise de Bones , Booth ne tua pas le clown mais rigola avec lui . Elle lui dit qu'il n'est pas encore totalement remis de son opération .

-Ne vous inquiétez pas , je suis sûre que dans quelques semaines , vous les détesterez a nouveau

-...Oui dans quelques semaines ...

-euh ... qu'est ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

* * *

-... que je vous aime .

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en le dévisageant . Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre . Il la regarda intensément , guettant ne serais ce qu'une expression , une réaction de sa part . Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et tous les deux retenait leurs souffles . Jusqu'à qu'elle demande d'une voix a peine audible :

-Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas dit il en toute sincérité

-Pourquoi ?

Il y a tellement de choses qui font que ... pourquoi .

Il leva a nouveau les yeux vers elle . Elle était comme figée sur place , et il pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner a vive allure

-Génial pensa t il ironiquement, elle réfléchit

-mais c'est .. totalement irrationnel ...

-Pourquoi tout devrait toujours être rationnel ?

Un silence lui répondit . Puis il vit qu'elle commençait a prendre son visage sérieux et pire que tout , anthropologue .

-Jten prie ... tenta t il , ne rationalise ..

-L'amour n'existe pas l'interrompu elle , ce n'est qu'une concentration d'hormones qui nous fait ressentir des ''sentiments '' . mais cette sécretion finit par s'estomper jusqu'à disparaître totalement ...

-NON C'est faux ! S'emporta t il , mes sentiments ne se sont jamais estomper , ils n'ont pas cesser un instant de grandir en moi , me rendant de plus en plus impuissant face a eux . Depuis le premier jour le PREMIER jour , j'ai su que j'étais tomber amoureux . Et je le suis encore et je le serais toujours . Je suis tomber amoureux de toi . Tu es Tempérance Brennan , tu es ma Bones , tu es La femme que j'aime .

Il s'avança vers elle , voyant dans ces yeux qu'elle essayait vainement de comprendre .

-Si tu veux réfléchir ou même rationaliser fais le a ma façon ...il capta dans son regard une invitation a continuer , dis toi que je te t'ai jamais abandonné en 6 ans et que je n'ai nullement l'intention de le faire un jour , dis toi que personne dans ce monde ne te connait plus que moi je te connait , dis toi aussi que je suis sur , que je sais que personne , jamais , ne t'aimera autant que moi je t'aime .

La gorge de l'anthropologue était douloureuse , serrée par une boule d'émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant , son menton trembla involontairement et les larmes , les unes après les autres , venaient s'accumuler dans le coin de ses yeux , rendant brillant le vert unique qui les caractérisait .

-Pour une fois dans ta vie , ne réfléchis pas ...

-COMMENT VEUX TU QUE FASSES ? dit elle durement , lâchant une larme .

-Applique tout simplement ce que je t'ai appris durant ces années ...

-Tu perds ton temps ... tu sera cent fois mieux avec une femme qui comprend les sentiments , et qui te fera vivre tout ce que tu veux ...

-Il n'y a que toi que je veux Tempérance ... s'approchant , Je t'aime ...

Elle releva la tête , les larmes étaient maintenant descendues de ses yeux , passant sur ses joues , arrivant dans son cou .. Elle le regarda intensément et dit d'une petite voix :

-Dis le moi encore ..

-Je t'aime ? Demanda t il d'une voix mêlant surprise et bonheur suprême .

Elle hocha la tête , un léger sourire sur les lèvres , incapable de répondre avec des mots .

-Je t'aime ...

-Encore .

-Je t'aime ... il s'avança , parlant de plus en plus doucement , Je t'aime

Elle ferma les yeux , elle aimait tellement ça , ça la faisait frémir de tout son être

-Je t'aime ..

ce fut le mot qui fit un électrochoc dans son corps , elle ouvrit les yeux et avança rapidement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne s'unissent dans un baiser doux et unique , pleins de sentiments nouveaux pour les deux âmes .

De loin , Caroline Julian , venue pour leur dire que le meurtrier avait été arreté , , les observait en souriant , a bord de sa voiture . Elle redémarra et partit , les laissant seuls , dans les rues de la capitale , un soir , qui restera dans leurs mémoires pour toujours .

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Est ce crédible ? En tout cas .. j'aurais bien aimer qu e ça se passe comme ça **


	2. Et si leurs mains ?

Booth et sa partenaire sont dans l'appartement de cette dernière dans l'endroit insolite qu'est le dessous de l'évier . Bones a demandé a Booth de l'aider a réparer la fuite dans sa cuisine et bien sur il avait accepter . Booth a rejoint leurs mains sur le tuyau et ils se fixent d'un regard intense . Intensément clair d'un coté et intensément foncé de l'autre

-Je suis content qu'on ait pas de secret l'un pour l'autre .dit il d'une voix douce

-Moi aussi ... vous savez , même avec les disparités financière et les divergences intellectuelles ... se rattrapant ... je ... je me sens proche de vous .

-Tant mieux ... murmura t il en regardant leurs mains ... Tant mieux parce que en fin de compte , tout ça c'est pas important .

-Il m'arrive de penser ça .. quand je regarde le monde avec vos yeux ...

* * *

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une fois de plus , se perdant l'un dans l'autre , mêlant douceur et tendresse

-Franchement Bones garder vos yeux sa voix n'était qu'un murmure

-C'était une image Booth , d'habitude c'est vous qui dite ça ...se moqua t elle gentiment

-Une métaphore superbe Bones mais je vous le dit ... vos yeux valent bien plus que les miens ...

Elle sourit timidement et malgré la lumière réduite du lieu , il vit sans peine ses joues prendre une délicieuse couleur rosée .

-Merci murmura t elle émue

-Mais merci a vous de me laissez les regarder chaque jour que Dieu fait .

-Merci d'être là pour les ... regarder baissant la voix ,comme vous le faites ..

Pendant cet échange , leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés , comme ils l'avaient fait des dizaines de fois pendant leur collaboration . Mais cette approche était différente . Il n'y avait personne pour les arrêter , aucune fouine dans les environs , pas de téléphone portable dont la sonnerie casserais tout , juste eux , sous un évier , les mains jointes et le souffle court. Brennan réussit a reparler .

-Je trouve vos yeux ... soufflant sensuellement .. plus beaux que les miens

-Vous avez tort chuchota t il sur le même ton . Mes yeux sont banals , les votre sont uniques ... verts dans vos moments heureux , bleus quand vous êtes triste, et gris quand vous êtes en colère mais toujours , toujours d'une beauté a couper le souffle .

-Ma mere disait que quand elle regardait mon père , ses yeux à elle prenait des reflets roses ...

Leurs mains étaient désormais totalement entrelacées , leurs visages n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres . Leurs souffles se mélangeaient , mais aucun des deux n'avaient l'envie ou même la force de se séparer .ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas . Il avança et effleura les lèvres voisines timidement faisant comme une caresse pour Bones .Elle ne tint plus et pour lui prouver , ce fut elle qui sépara la courte distance qui les séparer ... le baiser était doux et calme , ils ne changèrent pas pendant plusieurs secondes , avant que Booth ne demande l'accès a sa bouche .

A ce moment là , le baiser s'intensifia et Bones se glissa sur le dos alors que Booth était sur elle . Après quelques minutes ils se rendirent compte que l'endroit n'était pas des plus adéquates . Dans un accord silencieux , ils sortirent de la cuisine pour une autre salle la chambre .

/

Au petit matin , Booth se réveilla le premier et soupira de soulagement quand il vit que cette nuit n'était pas un rêve mais bien réel . Sa Bones était là , endormie sur son torse et souriante . Il caressa doucement son bras dénudé pour la réveiller en douceur . Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement , et sourit en le voyant près d'elle et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de se décaler légèrement pour le regarder . Il lui sourit ému , quand il vit que , ses yeux , ses yeux qu'ils aimait tant étaient , en le regardant ,remplis de reflets roses .

**qu'en pensez vous ? j'ai beaucoup parler de leurs yeux , car cette scène montre la beauté des pupilles de Brennan**_  
_


	3. Et si l'Institut ?

**Avant toute chose j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews , ça m'a fait tellement plaisir que j'en ai versé une larme alors du fond du cœur merci et j'espère que je serais a la hauteur de vos encouragements . **_( ce chapitre m'a donné du fil a retordre )_

**Et si l'Institut avait un piano ?**

Leur enquête était finie , enfin se disait ils . Ils étaient épuisés , autant physiquement que moralement , a vrai dire , n'importe qui serait épuisé après le meurtre d'un jeune

virtuose en herbe , qui allait sacrifier son rêve pour rejoindre sa famille, avant d'être tué lors d'un cambriolage raté. Après avoir rendu une dernière visite aux parents, ils rentrèrent chez eux .

* * *

Pendant le trajet, aucun n'avait dit le moindre mot, perdus dans leurs pensées .

Voilà deux heures que Brennan était rentrée chez elle, s'était installée sur le canapé et n'avait plus bouger. Elle n'avait plus connu de pareille enquête depuis longtemps. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Pas assez concentrée pour écrire son livre, trop concentrée pour se coucher, trop épuisée pour aller courir comme elle le faisait d'habitude , mais trop énervée pour se détendre dans un bain... Elle était coincée, Soudain, elle se redressa. Elle venait de penser a l'Institut, pas pour le travail, mais pour le piano que possédait sa meilleure amie, qui était rangé derrière son bureau. Elle prit sa veste blanche, ses clés de voiture et partit vers son lieu de travail.

Elle y arriva 20 minutes plus tard, l'endroit était désert, malgré l'heure qui avoisinait les 19h. mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, elle était venue ici pour être seule .

Elle entra dans le bureau d'Angela, attrapa l'instrument portatif et le déplia. Elle prit un tabouret et s'installa devant. Elle commença a jouer timidement essayant de se rappeler d'un air. Puis ses doigts trouvèrent leurs marques et ses mains jouèrent l'air de Chanson pour Pierrot en toute simplicité, dans le silence quasi cérémonial environnant

.

Booth de son côté, était fatigué, de voir que toute une vie peut basculer en quelques minute. Il souffla pour la énième fois. Il se demandait où était sa partenaire a cet instant .

C'était plus fort que lui, chaque pensée était inévitablement dirigée vers elle. Il pensait qu'elle était déjà repartit travailler, comme d'habitude.. Il se leva et partit vers la deuxième maison de sa Bones.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers la plate forme, son oreille perçut un air de musique et il s'y dirigea presque envouté par cette mélodie. Il s'arrêta a la porte du bureau , quand il vit sa coéquipière concentrée sur la chanson de titanic, fredonnant l'air en même finit par s'avancer, il prit un tabouret et s'installa a côté d'elle sans la quitter des yeux .

Elle releva la tête vers lui alors que ses mains finissait la chanson dans une dernière note. Il lui sourit et sans un mot mit ses mains sur le clavier blanc et noir et commença a jouer . Mistral gagnant. Elle le regarda, étonnée et commença a murmurer les paroles de cette chanson. Les yeux foncés de Booth allaient de ses mains jusqu'au visage de sa partenaire. Quand il joua la dernière note, leurs regards se croisèrent. On entendait aucun bruit. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, en fait , ils n'avaient pas envie de parler

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés, et leurs rythmes respiratoires avaient augmenté, passant de calme a presque archaïque. Et avant qu'ils ait pu faire autrement leurs lèvres rentrèrent en contact. Doux fut le baiser, calme fut la dernière note.

La musique et l'amour font très bon mélange. Comme quoi, la musique, autant que les sentiments, ça s'apprend

**voilà . J'espère que ça vous a plu . Je n'étais pas inspirée car cet épisode n'avait pas de fin extrêmement B&B . mais promis je me rattrape au prochain chapitre**


	4. Et si Parker ?

**4eme chapitre ce qui veut dire , du 4eme épisode revisité ! En espérant qu'il sera mieux que le précédent . ( c'est mon premier POV et je stresse un peu .)**

**Et si Parker avait mit son grain de sel ?**

Le Dr Bones , mon père et moi sommes au Royal Dinner , c'est leur resto préféré , moi aussi je l'aime bien , les milk shakes sont bons . On rigole bien avec Bones , c'est la meilleure amie de Papa et même si je comprends pas toujours ce qu'elle dit , elle est très sympa avec moi . La discussion tournait autour du milk shake jusqu'à ce que je décide de changer de sujet .

-Il lui faut une fiancée .

Mon père baisse la tête alors que Bones sourit presque ... pourquoi elle sourit ?

-Et pourquoi il n'en a pas ?

-Je sais pas il m'a dit qu'on parlera quand j'aurais des poils sous les bras .

-Bon si on allait se faire un bowling ? M'interrompis mon père ,

lâcheur pensais je ,mais il va pas s'en tirer comme ça

-Tu voudrais pas être sa fiancée ?

Ça serait cool , elle est gentille , et mon père l'adore , il parle tout le temps d'elle a la maison et puis je me demande si ils sont pas déjà ensemble ...

-oh ce ne serais pas une bonne idée ...

Bon pas encore ensemble mais pourquoi ? C'est la question que je lui pose . Elle regarde Papa , hésite avant de dire

-Parce que ... on travaille ensemble

Menteuse , j'ai jamais vu une réponse aussi débile venant d'un adulte

-C'est débile comme raison !

J'allais dire que si ils sont amoureux , rien ne devrait les arrêter , c'est même Daddy qui m'a dit que l'amour est plus fort que tout ...mais ils s'étaient engagé dans une conversation bizarre , avant de relever la tête vers moi .

-Ton père sait très bien s'y prendre avec les gens

Gatooooo . je savais pas , pensais je ironiquement

-Alors pourquoi il a pas de fiancée ?

-Bon cette fois bowling !

Papa n'aimait pas cette conversation on dirait . Bones lui lança un regard , comme pour dire je sais ce que je fais . Il abandonna .

-Pourquoi tu crois que ton père a besoin d'une fiancée ?

Alors mon père commence a lui parler d'un truc d'hormones je décide de l'aider

-Pour avoir une piscine .

Mon père se stoppa . Il semblait ne pas comprendre ...a les adultes ...

-Le père de Lassie , il s'est marié et depuis il vit dans une maison avec une grande piscine donc si tu te amrie , je pourrais avoir une piscine !

Bones commence a fouiller dans son sac et en sortit un trousseau de clés

-Il y a une piscine dans mon immeuble , je vous déclare visiteur permanent .

-Cool ! C'est génial , génial

Une piscine ! trop cool , je vais pouvoir plonger , nager , rester en apnée quand je veux

-ce n'est pas du génie , c'est solution logique pour un problème ...

-Non Parker a raison ... vous êtes géniale ...

D'un coup dans le regard de mon père je vois une petite étincelle , comme les lumières d'un manège et son sourire qui s'agrandit bon sang ! Je l'ai jamais vu avec un sourire comme ça ...Je trinque avec Dr Bones et après avoir avaler une gorgée de milk shake , je décide de comprendre ce qui se passe

-Vous êtes amoureux ?

Les deux adultes se consultèrent du regard visiblement étonnés . Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs secondes , ce fut Papa qui romput le silence ..

-Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

-Je dis que je veux que tu te marie pour avoir une piscine et paf , Bones dit qu'on peut utiliser sa piscine ! C'est un peu gros comme coïncidence non ? Et puis vous allez trop bien ensemble ! Encore mieux Elia et Justin ! Les amoureux de ma classe , vous faites comme eux ! Vous vous regardez , vous riez et vous avez des gestes d'affection mais vous vous embrassez pas ! Moi j'aimerais bien que Bones soit avec toi .. t'es trop heureux quand t'es avec elle

Bones consulta Papa du regard et lui détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre ,

-Parker commença mon père , a ton age ,

-il y a des choses que tu ne comprend pas finit Bones

Bon sang ... c'est les plus bêtes dans l'histoire .

-Oui vous avez raison , je ne comprend pas . Pourquoi vous vous mettez pas ensemble ? Et ne dites pas le travail . Rien n'arrête l'Amour et c'est toi qui me le répètes Papa .

Je mis ma paille dans la bouche et aspira une longue gorgée du produit .

Booth ?...

Je relevai la tête vers eux , Bones s'approchait de mon père pour capter son regard . Papa allez agis en adulte et fonce .

Bones , je voudrais pas vous mettre...

Elle le stoppa d'un doigt sur les lèvres .

Ce n'est pas vous qui disiez que la vérité sortait de la bouche des enfants ?

Mon père se redressa d'un coup , posant son verre sur la table , je croise mes doigts en priant pour que le destin fasse son travail .

Vous êtes sure ?

Il avait murmuré ses mots si doucement que je dus tendre les oreilles pour les intercepter . Elle hocha la tête doucement , mon père s'avança vers elle . Bon sang ils alaient s'embrasser ! a non ils se stoppent aux derniers moment et se tournent vers moi .je suis de trop

J'ai compris , je m'en vais .

Je me lève de table avec mon milk shake , et me dirige vers les toilettes . Avant que la porte ne se ferme , je vois leurs deux bouches se joindre dans un bisou super beau comme dans les films .

J'ai peut être pas de poils sous les bras mais je sais quelque chose , c'est que mon Papa est amoureux , et c'est grâce a moi qu'il est avec Bones . Quand je reviendrais a la table , il ne pourra pas refuser que je commande un autre milk shake ,mais cette fois ci a la framboise . Pour aller avec l'ambiance rose de l'Amuuuuuuuuur qu'il ya dans la salle .

**Alors ? Verdict ? Ais je bien jouer le rôle de Parker ? Ou pas ? Des reviews sil vous plait ! **


	5. Et si les autres ?

**Merci pour tous vos com's ! j'espère que vous vous rendez compte que c'est grâce a vous que j'ai autant d'inspiration ! alors Bones lecture .**

**Et si les autres étaient arrivés quelque minutes plus tard ?**

Bones et son partenaire était dans le musée , après l'enquête où Tempérance Brennan avait changer l'Histoire en découvrant la vérité sur le meurtre d'un prince égyptien il y a plus de 4000 ans . Booth lui disait que si il était l'Égypte ; il ferait une fête en son seul et unique honneur elle rit à cette remarque avant de soupirer .

.

-Je dois faire un discours , je déteste ça

-Vous avez tort Bones . A chaque fois , vous êtes géniale ne la voyant pas convaincue .. écoutez , vous avez changé l'Histoire , combien de personnes peuvent s'en vanter ?

-Il y a vous déjà . A chaque arrestation , vous changez le cours de l'Histoire , vous ... rendez le monde plus sur

-Parce que vous m'y aidez dit il avec tout le sérieux du monde .

.

Elle le fixa avec un sourire et un regard lui disant qu'il exagérait . Pendant leur échange , ils s'étaient extrêmement rapprocher , sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Voyant ça , il fut déstabilisé et il changea de sujet .

.

-Et Andrew ? Vous ne deviez pas l'amener à cette soirée ? En tout cas , c'est ce qu'il m'a dit ...

.

Elle s'avança vers lui , il fit de même

.

-Je comptait le faire oui , mais s'approchant un peu plus , nous étions ensemble , c'était notre enquète , et je crois ...

.

Elle laissa tomber son regard sur ses lèvres , tellement tentantes .. elle releva les yeux comme prise sur le fait et , voyant leur proximité , sa voix se fit plus douce .

.

-Je crois que ce tout se passe entre nous .. n'appartient qu'a nous ... c'est vous qui l'avait dit ...

.

Leurs regards se croisèrent , les yeux de Booth vinrent se perdre dans l'océan vert de ceux qu'il voyait en face . Son esprit s'embrouillait , il n'était plus sur de rien , mis a part que sa Bones , était devant lui , très près de lui , et que cette vue divine le laissait pantelant , il dit dans un souffle

.

-Ouais ...

.Il regarda ses lèvres , près a tuer pour pouvoir les sentir sur les siennes , dans ce lieu , en cet instant . De son côté , son regard était encrée de ses yeux foncés et son univers rassurant et tellement envoutant , alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient . Plus aucune raison dans son esprit , plus de salle d'égyptologie ,plus de soirée , plus un bruit , plus un souffle d'air ,plus que eux , dans leur bulle , et leur regards , prisonniers l'un de l'autre .

Leurs visages étaient si proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient , la lumière de la salle n'éclairait qu'une partie de leurs figure , faisant jouer les reflets dans leurs cheveux et leurs yeux . Brennan prit conscience du rapprochement , mais rien ne se passa . Elle était envoutée , pire que ça , prisonnière , prisonnière des émotions qui l'envahissaient , du souffle de son partenaire sur son visage , de son odeur si particulière chatouillant ses narines et éveillant des sens dont elle n'avait aucune connaissance . Booth s'avança , un peu plus , un pas seulement , alors que les deux corps ne frôlaient a peine ainsi que leurs nez , donnant des frissons dans leurs esprits autant que sur leur peau

.

-Booth ...

.

Si le silence n'avait pas envahit la pièce quelles minutes plus tôt , ce murmure aurait été inaudible , aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre mais Booth l'entendit .

.

-Que sommes nous ...

.

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge alors que les yeux de Booth la regardait intensément .

.

-En train de faire ?

.

Aucune peur dans la voix, aucune ironie, c'était une question comme si elle lui avait demandé '' où on va manger ce soir ?'' . Elle lui demandait ça . il devait lui dire .

Il sourit et dit , d'une voix tremblante et suave :

.

-Nous sommes en train de changer l'Histoire Bones

.

Elle sourit a son tour et Booth posa ses lèvres sur les siennes , les unissant dans un baiser incroyablement doux et a la fois intense .

Ils se séparèrent . Mais sans pour autant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre .

.

-Notre Histoire finit il.

.

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois, et cette fois, le baiser fut plus passionné. A cet instant, ils n'avaient pas conscience que la team était arrivée , s'étaient arrêtée , et qu'après quelques instants, Angéla avait prit la décision de les laisser seuls.

En se laissant une chance, ils vont changer le monde. Leur monde, et jamais ils n'auront à le regretter

**Alors ? Ça vous a plus ? Ou pas ? Laissez moi des com's ! et ... passez sur ce site :**/** ( c'est a un ami) . Gros bisous ! **


	6. Et si Booth ?

-Vous , vous avez vu quelque chose .dis je à mon partenaire

Je le vois il sourit avec son air surpris , je me lève pour me réconcilier avec ma meilleure amie et quand je reviens son visage a changé

-qu'est ce que je disais ? Vous avez toujours l'oeil ...

Il me sourit un peu plus . Quel sourire quand même ...

-yep .. vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ?

Bien sur que oui j'en ai envie , la question me brûle les lèvres mais je me retient ...

-Est ce que c'est quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

Il monte le menton , je connais déjà la réponse .

-Nope ... mais vous voulez quand même savoir ?

Encore plus qu'avant mon cher Booth ...

-Non ... je vous fais confiance .. j'attendrais .

Qu'il crache le morceau ... Je lève mon verre et trinque avec lui . Il me regarde dans les yeux ... comme si il m'analyser . Je ne supportes pas qu'on me sonde comme ça mais avec lui ...c'est différent . En fait tout est différent avec lui . Les restaurants ... les enquêtes , la nuit ...ma vie tout simplement ? Il est vrai qu'il a changer totalement mon mode de vie , je rentre chez moi dormir , je me tue moins au travail ...comme il dit ... je comprends mieux les gens et surtout moi même...

Bones ? Vous êtes encore avec moi ?

Il secoue sa main devant mes yeux en souriant , combien de temps suis je restée dans mes pensées ?

-Bien sur que je suis là , vous voyez bien .

Il secoue la tête en souriant , ce qui me fit sourire a mon tour

-Quoi ? Demandais je innocemment

-Rien Bones , vous êtes juste .. tellement vous .

-Ça n'a pas de sens ce que vous dites .

-Ça en a pour moi ...

Il prit une gorgée de son verre en me regardant du coin de l'oeil . Ce regard me fit comme une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps . Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Il m'a déjà regarder comme ça ...des centaines de fois me rappelais je c'est peut être le vin qui commence a faire de l'effet . Non c'est irrationnel je n'ai bu que quelques gorgées . Et pourtant , je sens ma température corporelle augmente .

-Ça va Bones ? Vous êtes toute rouge ?

-Je . Ça va bafouillais je

-Non ça va pas je le vois .

Il le voit , il voit tout mais il ne sait pas pourquoi .

-Bones je vous ramène chez vous . Que ça vous plaise ou non .

Il me fait me lever , salue Angela et Wendell de loin . Angela ? Et Wendell ? C'est eux que Booth a vu c'est ça j'en suis sure !

Nous sommes dehors , le froid se fait ressentir , mais une douce brulure s'empare du bas de mon dos quand la main de Booth s'y pose . Un taxi passe sans voir le signe fait par Booth . La chaleur de sa main se propage dans tout mon dos , avec l'impression d'avoir un coup de soleil , un délicieux coup de soleil . Je commence a lui parler pour penser a autre chose et ne pas me transformer en cendres

-Je crois savoir ce que vous avez vu

Il ne répond pas , continuant de sourire

-Vous croyez ?

-J'en suis sure

-Mais je ne vous dirais rien

Je me dégage de sa prise , quittant sa chaleur huamine , et arrivant dans e froid extérieur , provoquant un chaud-froid qui me fit frissoner . Je me met devant lui , le le regardait les yeux , très près de lui . Je joue avec le feu je le sais . Ses lèvres a portée de ma bouche font bruler mon coeur comme si Booth dégageait la chaleur du soleil . Je regarde ses yeux

-Dites moi ce qui vous a chamboulé

Il garde le silence quelques secondes , avant de déclarer , d'une voix sereine :

-Vos yeux .

Je perd toute mon assurance devant ces 2 petits mots . La façon dont il les a dit me prenait le contrôle des mains . Ma respiration s'accélère , ma température augmente j'ai l'impression d'etre dans un sauna , près du soleil , dans un volcan , ses yeux me jugeant me font bruler de l'intérieur , je me consume a petit feux . Les mots refusent de sortir de ma gorge , lâcheurs ... Je vois des flammes dans ses yeux , un brasier dans des pupilles foncées qui ont été faits par des anges . Je fonds , je brule , je m'évapore , je suis dans un état avancé de cramoisis .

-Que...

Enfin un mot réussit a sortir , dans un an j'arriverais peut être a dire une phrase ... Mais je n'en eu

pas le temps , Booth , d'un geste rapide et calculé , penche sa tête vers moi et capture mes lèvres .

A présent je crois a la combustion spontanée , et c'est moi qui en fait les frais . Bon sang que c'est chaud , c'est bouillant , c'est volcanique . Je gémis , je ne peux retenir ce son qui arrive de ma gorges jusqu'au lèvres de Booth . Il me plaque contre lui , je sens son torse fondre , lui aussi bouillant de désir . Mes mains se posent sur sa joue , mes doigts froids sur sa peau ardente lui provoque un frisson suivit d'une légère chair de poule . Au bout de quelque instant , nous nous séparons . Ses yeux brillent comme des centaines de torches et son sourire vient de faire mourir la dernière fraicheur sur mon corps . Mais je frissonne de bien être

-Vous frissonnez vous avez froid ? Murmura t il

Je souris puis je m'approche de lui et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres .

-Non . Plus jamais .murmurais je a mon tour


	7. Et si Bones ?

**Merci pour vos reviews je m'y remets ! A et s'il vous plait , passez dans le quartier de la série Castle , j'ai écrit une fic ! Big kiss ( P.S: Je suis le com's de grs45)**

**Et si Bones avait tout entendu ?**

-Bon sang Gordon Gordon , on m'a enlever une tumeur de la taille d'un melon du cerveau ! Je ne tire plus droit ! Je ne sais même plus quand les gens mentent ... je dois m'acheter des livres '' Pour les nuls '' des que je veux faire des choses simples ... je me noie dans un verre d'eau !

.

Je m'avance vers la cuisine du grand restaurant gastronomique de la ville , dirigé par notre ami à Booth et moi , l'ancien psychiatre Gordon Gordon qui nous avait invité , mon partenaire et moi même a manger dans son '' Temple des saveurs '' . je m'avance donc entre les serveurs et je m'arrête en entendant mon coéquipier parler fort pour se faire entendre dans le bruit d'une cuisine . Je ne savais pas qu'il avait des problèmes ! Il ne m'en a pas parler , il ne tire plus droit ? Mais .. son test est pour bientôt ! Bon il a demandé l'aide de Gordon , peut que cela l'aidera . Je m'avance .

.

-Ce ne sont pas les conséquences d'une tumeur au cerveau Booth .

.

Je me stoppe a nouveau . De quoi veut il parler ?

.

-Dans votre coma , vous imaginiez un nouveau monde .

.

Je sens les souvenirs affluer dans ma tête . J'avais lu une partie de mon livre a Booth pendant qu'il dormait . Où nous avions des projets d'avenir , d'enfant .. et quand il s'est réveillé .. il pensait que c'était vrai .

.

-En quoi ça va m'aider a mieux tirer ?

.

Booth , encore et toujours Booth . Le chef lui fait le signe de s'asseoir , ce qu'il fit puis , pendant que Booth se servait un verre de vin blans , Gordon lui dit

.

-Tempérance Brennan .

.

J'ouvre en grand les yeux . Pourquoi m'introduit il dans l'histoire ? De son côté , Mon partenaire ne bouge pas , je ne vois que son dos , mais je sais qu'il souffle .

.

-Vous êtes amoureux d'elle .

.

A ces simples mots , mon cœur s'emballe , le sol semble s'effondrer sous mes pieds . C'est impossible , Il se trompe , Booth ne peut pas m'aimer ! Bon sang Booth dites quelque chose !

Mais non il ne dit rien . Pourtant , quand Gordon avait dit ça , il avait lever la tête rapidement , surpris . Mais il ne dit pas un mot ,

.

-Vous construisiez un monde autour d'elle . Une famille .

.

Un monde , formé d'illusions et de chimères . Vous ne croyez pas qu'il en assez de cette histoire ? J'essaye d'avancer mais mes jambes refusent . La voix de Booth parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles .

.

-On n'est pas compatibles . Elle voit le monde d'une manière et moi , d'une autre ...

.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il dit ça . Il devrait dire haut et fort qu'on est pas amoureux ... comme il l'a toujours fait .. avant son coma .

.

-Bien sur ,vous ensemble c'est une idée grotesque mais voilà .. le cœur fait ses propres choix , on a pas grand chose a en dire .

.

Le cœur ? Le cœur n'est qu'une pompe , un muscle qui permet au sang de parcourir le corps et nous apporter tout les besoins de l'humain . Il ne prends aucune décision .Et encore sur des choses comme les sentiments . Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux , il ne pas m'aimer , en tout cas pas autant que je le voudrait . Quand je pense a lui , je pense bien sur à mon partenaire et ami , mais aussi au père formidable qu'il est et au fabuleux amant qu'il serait . Mais Monsieur a fait une ligne et si il a fait ça , c'était tout simplement pour me dire qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous .

.

-Elle ne m'aimes pas . Je le saurais si elle m'aimait .

.

Une larme solitaire coule sur ma joue , sans que je puisses rien y faire . Je ne suis pas folle , il vient de dire qu'il voudrait de moi , mais qu'il pense que moi je ne voudrais pas . Je le pensais moins naïf que ça . Je souris . Un énorme poids en moins sur la poitrine , je respire mieux .

.

-Puis-je vous conseillez la patience pour ça ? L'espoir et la patience .

.

J'essuie ma larme et ris doucement . Pas besoin Gordon . Pas besoin . Vous auriez du lui donner ce conseil il y a 5 ans . Je suis prête maintenant . Et c'est simplement grace a lui .

.

-Alors . Pour mon test ? Je fais quoi ?

-Soyez un mec ! Viril ! Elle est votre partenaire bon sang ! Votre travail ensemble est plus que dangereux , elle vous fait confiance pour la proteger .demandez lui de venir avec vous . Croyez moi , quand un homme va mal , une femme est le remède naturel .

.

Des conseils , typiques du mâle alpha qu'est Booth . Je décide enfin d'intervenir . Mon souffle se calme , mes jambes m'obéissent et je me dirige ver sla table .

.

-Dr Brennan !

.

Je lui fait la bise en le remerciant mentalement . Booth s'est levé et me présente la chaise en face de lui où il attend que je m'assoie . Ce que je fis avec le sourire .

Il me demande si je voudrais l'accompagner a son test je lui réponds que j'en serais ravie . Nous déjeunons entre éclat e rires et nos légendaire '' divergences d'opinion ''. A la fin de ce repas succulent , nous sortons . Nous marchons cote a cote . Je me dis que c'est le moment .

.

-Gordon avait tord

-Sur quoi ? Le fait qu'un plat qui arrive 1 minute en retard sera moins bon ?

.

Je souris . Puis secoue la tête .

.

-Non . Sur le fait que ce soit une idée grotesque .

.

Soudain , j'eus l'impression que Booth s'étouffait avec son chewing-gum pris au préalable . Il me regarde d'un regard étonné et perdu . Je le regarde droit dans ses yeux qui me font frémir tous les jours .

.

-Vous avez entendu ...

-Tout entendu .

-Et... vous en pensez quoi ?

.

Je m'approche de lui , je peux sentir sa respiration s'accélérer .

.

-Je pense que c'est tout ... sauf une idée grotesque .

.

Il me sourit et doucement , s'approche de mes lèvres . Mais c'est moi qui fit disparaitre l'espace entre nos deux bouches . Le baiser s'approfondit de suite et au bon d'un moment que je voulais éternel , nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle

.

-Merci ...pour le chewing-gum . Lui dis-je d'un air taquin .

.

En effet , la boule de menthe se trouve sur ma langue a présent .une légère impression de déjà vu .

Il me sourit encore et me prends la main et nous nous dirigeons vers mon appartement .

Jour J

Booth charge son arme , me regarde une dernière fois et tire sur les cibles situées a plusieurs mètres de lui . Le passeur de test approche les cibles , Moi et Booth sourions en voyant que la poitrine des deux cibles est parfaitement trouée . Il le félicite et nous laisse seuls . J'élève mon pouce en signe de victoire ; il se dirige vers moi et me serre dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser .

Maintenant , nous construisons un monde autour de nous . Et celui ci est bien réel .

**Alors ? qu'en pensez vous ? laissez moi des com's SIL VOUS PLAIT ! big kiss ( si vous voulez hurler de joie devant une promo , RDV sur le site de Bones online skyblog , page 179 ne ratez pas ça !)** **vous devez au moins une fois allez sur ce site génialement génial**_ !_


	8. Et si Pop's ?

Bones et moi avons accompagné Pop's mon grand père, pour qu'il rentre dans sa maison de retraite . Ça me brise le cœur mais il le faut . Il ne peut plus se surveiller seul . Et je ne peux pas le surveiller non plus , entre Parker , les enquêtes et Bones , je ne sais plus où donné de la tête . Oui j'ai cité Bones car c'est la vérité , elle fait partie intégrante de ma vie .

-Crevette tu peux nous laisser seuls une minute ?

Je regarde Bones et lui répond

-Bien sur Pop's .

Je m'éloigne de quelques pas . Il commence a lui parler en me lançant des coups d'œil . J'aimerais bien voir le visage de Bones , pas pour l'observer non . Enfin un peu .. mais surtout pour voir ses expressions et voir de quoi Pop's est en train de lui dire . Puis ils s'étreignent . Qui aurait cru il ya 5 ans , que ma partenaire et amie s'entendrait aussi bien avec toutes les personnes que j'aime . Parker Pop's ... Pop's me sort de mes pensées en m'appelant , je croise Bones

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! M'interromps mon ascendant

Bon tant pis. Je m'approche de lui et Bones prends ma place d'il y a quelques secondes .

-Écoute tout ce que tu dois savoir est la dedans .dit il sérieusement en montrant mon cœur .fais tout ce qu'il te dit de faire .n'oublie jamais ça .

Il me fixe , je sais ce qu'il veut dire . Il a vu . Vu que je n'avait d'yeux que pour Tempérance , que j'étais totalement envouté par elle . En quelques heures , une journée , il avait comprit ce que moi j'avais compris en 5 ans . Je l'aime . Et mon mentor mon père et mon modèle vient de me dire de foncer . L'émotion me prends la gorge .

-Je t'aime Pop's .

il me sourit

-Je t'aime aussi .

Puis il me prends dans se bars , je lui rends son étreinte et il me glisse , si doucement que je l'entends a peine :'' Tu sais dire ces mots et tu les ressens . N'attends pas plus longtemps .''On se sépare , et il fit un signe a Bones de s'approcher ce qu'elle fit .

Il partit avec sa valise , nous laissant Bones et moi seuls .

-Il vous a dit quoi ?

-O h rien juste ... au revoir . Et vous ?

-O pareil . Soit un bon garçon , ce genre de chose .

Ment elle comme moi en cet instant ou Pop's n'a t il rien fait pour m'aider ? J'opte pour la première solution et je souris . Je lui propose de partir , ce qu'elle approuve .

Je prends mon courage a deux mains et commence a parler avec mon cœur , ou plutôt chanter ça passe mieux ainsi .

-A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi  
Et regarder les gens tant qu'y en a  
Te parler du bon temps qui est mort ou qui r'viendra  
En serrant dans ma main tes p'tits doigts  
Pis donner à bouffer à des pigeons idiots  
Leur filer des coups d' pieds pour de faux  
Et entendre ton rire qui lézarde les murs  
Qui sait surtout guérir mes blessures

Par marcher sous la pluie cinq minutes avec toi  
Et regarder la vie tant qu'y en a  
Te raconter la Terre en te bouffant des yeux  
Te parler de ta mère un p'tit peu  
Et sauter dans les flaques pour la faire râler  
Bousiller nos godasses et s' marrer  
Et entendre ton rire comme on entend la mer  
S'arrêter, r'partir en arrière

Que si moi je suis barge, ce n'est que de tes yeux  
Car ils ont l'avantage d'être deux  
Et entendre ton rire s'envoler aussi haut  
Que s'envolent les cris des oiseaux

Te raconter enfin qu'il faut aimer la vie  
Et l'aimer même si  
le temps est assassin  
Et emporte avec lui les rires des enfants

Elle me regarda avec de grand yeux , quel idiot , on pouvait pas faire plus nul comme déclaration d'amour , ce n'est pas a la hauteur du sentiment que j'éprouve pour elle . Puis dans un souffle je rajoute .

-On m'a dit de parler avec mon cœur

je sais que chanter

mais ce que je chante

c'est tout ce que je pense

Elle sourit . A cet instant je savais que Pop's lui avait parler de nous . Et j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'elle ne prenne pas peur . Mais elle s'approcha de moi et dit sur le meme ton que moi .

-Pop's a tort . Il t'a vraiment bien élevé .

Sous la surprise , je ne la vois pas s'avancer et je ne me réveille que lorsque ses lèvres de déesse se posent sur les miennes .je répond rapidement au baiser , transporté par un tourbillon de sensation nouvelles que j'aimerais voir devenir quotidiennes .

Pop's jamais je ne pourrais te remercier assez pour tout ce que tu a fais pour moi . Mais merci , pour tout , pour moi , pour nous .


	9. Et si ceci ?

**Désolée du l'énorme retard mais , j'ai écrit d'autre fictions et je n'avais pas d'idée pour celle la . Jusqu'à maintenant ! Je dois aussi vous dire que ce sera la dernière avant minimum 2 semaines. Je quitte ma Corse pour aller dans le froid de paris voir ma famille et des potes donc je ne peux pas emmener l'ordi c'est bête .. alors Bones lecture**

**Et si ceci n'était pas un jeu ?**

Bon sang , comment on l'allume ? Je n'arrive pas a l'allumer !

Booth soupira en riant, pour une scientifique , elle n'était pas très perspicace.

Il sortit une pièce de sa poche et appela sa partenaire en sifflant. Elle se retourna et il lui envoya la pièce qu'elle attrapa au vol

-Massacrez les !

Elle lui sourit et mit la pièce dans la machine, Elle fit quelque mouvements pour tenter de renvoyer la balle virtuelle dans le camp adverse, mais sa palette loupa la balle et s'écrasa dans son camp et la phrase GAME OVER s'afficha sur l'écran.

-Mais ! C'est pas juste !

-Allez Bones , vous avez perdu c'est mon tour

-Non ! Je viens de commencer !

-Il y a écrit Game Over vous avez joué c'est a moi

Elle posa ses mains sur les manettes et elle sourit en disant

-Je ne bougerais pas d'ici

Elle avait un air de défi dans le regard et un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Il ne l'avait vu aussi belle qu'en cet instant. Alors il s'avança et sortit une autre pièce de sa poche et la mit dans la feinte et lui dit

-C'est pas un problème.

Il se colla a son dos et posa ses mains sur les siennes alors que le jeu commençait. Elle essaya de retirer ses mains, mais ces dernières étaient emprisonnées entre celles de Booth et le jeu vidéo. Booth tentait de jouer mais au bout de quelques minutes, son esprit était dirigé vers le corps de Bones contre le sien, des sensations nouvelles envahissaient son cœur. C'était peut être elle qui était bloquée, mais lui aussi se sentait pris au piège, il comprit alors qu'au moment ou il avait prit ses mains, il avait vendu son âme.

La partie continuait tant bien que mal, mais les yeux verts de l'anthropologue se posèrent sur le visage de l'agent qui l'entourait de ses bras forts et protecteurs. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un instant, se noyant l'un de l'autre, la partie ne s'arrêtait pas, pourtant leurs mains ne contrôlait plus la machine. D'ailleurs ils ne contrôlaient plus rien, ici, seuls, collés , tenant dans un petit mètre carré. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, pas même le léger bruit du combat fictif, pas même les gardiens qui avaient décidé d'aller prendre un café.

On pouvait presque voir les liens qui s'étaient créés entre leurs deux regards, deux arcs électriques aussi brillant qu'un firework*. Leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés sur les manettes ainsi que leurs souffles laborieux. Aucun des deux ne parlait, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils posaient leurs questions silencieusement et l'autre répondait de la même façon, pas de raison de gâcher ce moment éphémère.

Booth décida qu'il fallait avancé et dans un geste d'une infinie, il prit les mains douces de sa partenaire et les mis le long de son corps parfait, et, toujours comme au ralenti , il la fit se retourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Elle le regarda intensément et son regard vert bleu descendit le long de ce visage et atterrit sur ses lèvres, si belles et si tentantes en ce moment de débauche. Elle releva vite ses yeux et vit avec un sentiment appréhension et de délice mêlés , que leurs nez se frôlaient presque et que le souffle chaud de ce dieu vivant arriver sensuellement sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

La tension était a son comble, seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient et il suffisait que l'un ou l'autre fasse un mouvement pour que le contact se fasse. Ce fut Booth qui céda le premier et posa ses lèvres chaude sur leurs voisines, qui les accueillit dans la seconde. Enivrée de plaisir Tempérance passa ses bras autour du cou musclé de son comme et entreprit d'approfondir le baiser. Lui de son côté,la collait a lui passant ses mains sur ses cotes, juste en dessous de son soutien gorge, avant d'atterrir dans le creux de ses reins. Il la brulait au sens propre du terme, d'une chaleur humaine qui la fit chavirer.

Mais comme l'air est indispensable au corps, ils furent bien obligés de se séparer. Booth remit une mèche rebelles derrières son oreille d'une main, avant que celle descende caresser sa joue rosie. Ils auraient pu resté des heures et même des jours comme ça mais un bruit les fit sortir de leur moment. Un bruit de victoire. Ils se tournèrent vers la machine a leur côtés et virent l'écriture.

Winner PREMIER NIVEAU franchit.

Ils se sourirent, et ils rentrèrent chez eux, après s'être embrasser une dernière fois, et de s'être juré que ceci , n'était ni une erreur , ni une seule et unique fois , ni un jeu .

*pour ceux qui ne parle pas un mot d'anglais ça veut dire feu d'artifice mais je trouvais que firework, c'était mieux

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! gros bisous et Bones vacances, Bones Noel et Bones nouvelle année en avance ! et a dans deux semaines**_  
_


	10. Je suis désolée

**PETIT PROBLÈME PASSEZ AU CHAPITRE SUIVANT DE SUITE **

MERCI_  
_


	11. Et si Camille ?

**Merci de tous les gentils com's que vous m'avez laissé ! Ça remonter le moral donc merci infiniment ; ) a l'épisode de Noël mon préféré dans la saison (aprés le 16 bien sur) ! Bones lecture!**

**Et si Camille n'était pas entrer ?**

-Un père Noël qui explose super façon de commencer les fêtes se dit Booth.

Sa partenaire était occupée a enlever les morceaux de cadavre envoyés sur lui lors de l'explosion

-Je dois vous enlever votre veste

-Pourquoi demanda t il étonné

-Au cas où il y aurait des particules

Elle remarqua alors que sa cravate était aussi tachée que le col de sa chemise

Il la regarda sans trop comprendre avant qu'elle lui explique , quand elle s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise, il la stoppa mais elle lui tapa les doigts pour lui faire comprendre de n'en faire rien. pendant qu'elle s'affairait, il scrutait ce beau visage a quel centimètres du sien a sa guise, c'était rare qu'il puisse la regarder sans qu'elle le remarque, mais même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle sentait son regard parcourir son visage dans ces moindre détails, et pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, elle changea de sujet

-Je ... j'organise un repas de Noël dans mon appartement avec mon père et comme vous êtes seul ... j'aimerais vous inviter .

-Charmante invitation

Elle lui demande si il viendra

-je ne sais pas ; j'avais prévu de passer voir Parker au Québec et tant pis pour Rebecca

-vous ne croyez pas qu'elle va contre attaquer en s'incrustant quand vous serez avec Parker ?

-Si...

Alors qu'elle revenait en face de lui elle ne put retenir un ''waou'' muet et de dire

-Vous avez un acromion superbe !

L'égo de Booth monta en flèche a ce moment là, content que Bones aime son corps et plus encore, qu'elle le lui dise. Mais son sourire disparut quand Bones s'accroupit devant lui. Sa gène embourba ses joues devenues cramoisies. Des pensée pas très catholique lui envahissaient la tête sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Quand elle retira sa ceinture, il pensa au corps , a la pollution et au clowns pour éviter de penser a son entrejambe, qui lui se fichait royalement de se cacher.

Il récita les saints pendant qu'elle faisait glisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit un instant sur le ventre musclé de son partenaire. Booth se dit que si quelqu'un était entré a cet instant, la gène serait devenu maximum.**( pas cette fois ci mon chou** ;** )**

Elle retira complètement son pantalon, et se redressa.

peut etre un peu trop vite car elle bascula légèrement en avant ne se retrouvant qu'a quelques millimètres du corps de dieu vivant devant elle. Elle releva les yeux vers ceux de Booth, leurs regards se croisèrent, comme si un lien invisible les retenait prisonniers l'un de l'autre. Elle rougit et se redressa d'avantage pour se décoller de lui et échapper a sa force d' yeux se posèrent sur ses cheveux courts où elle vit un reste de l' se mit a genoux sur la table sans dire un mot et attrapa la tête de Booth pour la faire pencher.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise; pas a cause du baissement de sa tête non ... mais ou son nez avait atterrit. A quelques centimètres de la poitrine de sa Bones.

A chaque expiration, Brennan sentait le souffle de Booth se faufiler entre les boutons de sa blouse pour arriver sur sa peau. Elle remercia le ciel de ne pas baisser les yeux pour l'instant, occupée a l'enlèvement de particules. Mais a peine le dernier, elle releva lentement la tête de son ami entre ses mains. Leurs souffles se mêlaient plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient plus a l'Institut, ils n'étaient plus a Washington ni même sur Terre. Dans une autre dimension, étrange mais tellement envieuse... Aucun des deux ne se retira, aucun ne dit un mot. Booth se fit fureur pour ne pas l'embrasser, mais après tout, il n'était qu'un homme alors il la regarda presque pour la prévenir et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. A ce contact, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir et enroula ses mains autour de son cou . Le baiser s'approfondit très vite, tandis que le désir augmentait beaucoup trop rapidement pour le contrôler. Booth entreprit de déshabiller Brennan comme elle l'avait fait pour lui quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'elle faisait voyageait ses mains sur son corps, qu'elle avait si souvent regarder. Et sans s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent nus sur la table, s'échangeant mots doux et gémissement, envie d'aller plus loin sans regarder en arrière et désir pour l'autre a s'en faire mal.

Ils firent l'amour a la fois sauvagement et intensément pendant un très long moment. Ils s'écroulèrent ensuite dans un rale de plaisir, en sueur et épuisés, mais définitivement comblés. Ils se rhabillèrent s'échangeant des regards rassurant et coquins, tentant de prolonger cet instant. Mais quand ils sortirent, il n'y avait personne a part un mot collé sur la porte. Brennan l'arracha en reconnaissant l'écriture de sa meilleure amie Angéla. Elle lut a haute voix a son amant.

''Ne pas approcher expérience intense a risque d'explosion ! '' avec un petit smiley a peine voyant. Ils se consultèrent du regard puis Booth sourit et l'embrassa avant de dire d'une voix charmeuse

-Je serait très heureux de passer Noël avec toi mais seulement si tu me laisse être là quand tu expliquera tout a Angéla.

Elle rit et l'embrassa son tour

Elle allait vraiment finir par aimer Noël .

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous as plut ! Bones continuation!**


	12. Et si les extraterrestres ?

**11eme épisode ! en revoyant la scène de la fin ça m'a permis de revoir l'épisode en entier et j'ai redécouvert le super cri de Brennan grandiose XD bones lecture ( au fait si ça ''frôle'' le surnaturel c'est normal ! )**

**Et si les extraterrestres étaient là ?**

Pendant toute la durée de l'enquête, beaucoup de preuves les avaient conduit jusqu'à parler d'une autre vie dans l'univers, une vie extraterrestre. Mais comme chacune des preuves avait une explication scientifique, le mystère ne conduit pas a penser que la victime est morte a cause de visiteurs de l'univers;

Mais qu'en es t il vraiment ?

Alors que Booth et Brennan regardaient les étoiles, des IMNI ( Individu Marchant Non Identifiés) s'approchaient d'eux sans faire de bruit.

-Je t'ai dit que ça ne servait a rien de venir !

-Ils parlaient de nous sur cette planète ! Et puis ça valait le coup ! Regarde la charmante terrienne qui t'as alpaguer !

-Charmante ? Tu as faillit la changer en glaçons ! Heureusement que j'avais ma combinaison. Hey Calixtia* qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

Sa compagne s'était accroupit derrière un buisson et observait les deux partenaires riant aux éclats.

-Tu les trouves pas adorables?

-Oh je connais ce regard et je t'arrête tout de suite on ne s'en mêle pas.

-Tu me suis si tu veux, si tu veux pas tant pis.

Et sur ce, elle fit le tour de la clairière. Il leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant mais finit par la rejoindre.

-T'es prêt Romanios*?

Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle appuya sur un bouton de sa chemise. Son déguisement se désintégra. Révélant son corps bleutée recouvert de poussière d'étoiles et ses yeux cristallins de la couleur de la Lune, pendant que son partenaire retrouvait sa peau vert pâle recouvert de morceaux de vapeur cachant de son torse a ses genoux. Mais la transformation ne se fit pas sans bruit et Booth tendit l'oreille en se demandant qu'est ce que c'était. Les deux individus se mirent la main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

-Bon j'ai besoin de toi, il faut que tu fasses tomber quelque chose sur leurs mains.

-J'ai quoi en échange?

-Je fais ce que tu veux pendant deux cycles Elias*

-Je le fais mais pour deux cycles Marix*

-Bon OK ! Maintenant utilise ta science infuse.

Il sortit un petit appareil et fit travailler ces ménages. Puis il frappa un arbre a un endroit précis et sous le choc deux feuilles se décrochèrent et furent portées vers le véhicule ou elles atterrirent sur l'épaule gauche de Bones et sur le bras droit de son ami.

Ils s'en aperçurent et tendirent le bras en même temps pour l'enlever a l'autre mais leurs mains s'entrechoquèrent. Ils se fixèrent en rougissant et allaient séparer leurs mains mais quelque chose attira leurs attention. Ce quelque chose était en fait un flot d'étoiles filantes traversant le ciel sous leurs yeux émerveillés. Puis d'autres étoiles apparurent formant un cœur étincelant juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'ils souriaient. Un souffle de vent défit l'élastique des cheveux de Brennan et Booth ouvrit les yeux avant de dire Waou silencieusement, tant la beauté de sa partenaire lui était incroyable. Leurs doigts étaient a moitié entrelacés et un simple mouvement pouvait tout faire basculer. La nature entière semblait tout faire, en déployant musique et ambiance pour que ce couple si parfait se forme dès maintenant.

Ce fut Booth qui céda le premier. Il entrelaça complètement leurs mains et l'attira vers lui permettant a leurs bouches se rencontrer. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser en souriant contre lèvres. Calixtia sourit et envoya une partie de sa poussière corporelle en l'air comme on fait s'envoler un oiseau et un feu d'artifice envahit le ciel.

Les deux partenaires se collèrent l'un a l'autre et continuèrent a s'embrasser alors que les deux étrangers disparaissaient dans un vaisseau, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Booth a dit que les extraterrestres pouvaient venir pour apprendre, l'amour, le sexe, la religion et meme le baseball mais ce qu'i lne sait pas, c'est qu'en cette nuit magique, ce fut les extraterrestres qui les avaient appris quelque chose sans meme qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

_**Calixtia*: mon troisième prénom et le deuxième de ma mère est Calixte ( les grecs appelaient comme ça la Corse : la plus belle)**_

_**Romanios*: L'une de mes trois meilleure amies s'appelle Romane**_

_**Elias*: ma meilleure amie s'appelle Elia**_

_**Marix: Ma deuxième meilleure amie s'appelle Marie**_

**Voilà , je sais c'est bizarre mais vous prenez un pot au feu de ma grand mère le soir et voilà ce que donne mes reves ! Laissez des com's! **


	13. Et si la vérité ?

**Après une longue absence, je reviens sur cette fiction ! J'espère que j'ai pas trop rouillé ! En tout cas Bones lecture ! ( pour cet épisode j'ai du changer deux scènes )**

**Et si la vérité était juste là ?**

Booth s'était glissé a l'intérieur du Jefferson, déjouant la sécurité mise en place par Mr White.

Arrivé a la porte vitrée, il sortit son arme et tira dans le verre, qui explosa en milliers de débris, alors qu'a l'intérieur chacun sursauta au bruit du coup de feu.

Il enjamba les bouts de verres a terre et présenta son arme bien en évidence.

-Booth ?

Sa partenaire était surprise de le voir ici mais aussi très heureux de l'effort qu'il a dut engager pour entrer, juste pour son équipe de ''fouines.''

-Hey Bones !

C'est a cet instant que tous les hommes de main du président se précipitèrent sur l'intrus et c'est ainsi que l'Agent Seeley Booth se retrouva contre le carrelage sous le poids de trois hommes répartis sur le corps.

-Booth ?

-Bones ?

Mr White souffla de lassitude et leva les yeux vers l'anthropologue qui se précipitait vers son partenaire.

-Poussez vous bon sang il est a terre c'est bon !

Elle dégagea Booth du sol et le vit s'asseoir sur le sol.

-Booth vous m'entendez ?

-Bien sur Bones pas de probleme

-Non Non vous avez reçut un coup sur votre cicatrice laissez moi jeter un coup d'œil.

-Mais je vais bien maman !

Elle lui tira sur l'oreille de manière a le faire crier de surprise et regarda la cicatrice.

-Vous m'appelez encore une fois Maman je vous jure que vous ne pourrez pas marcher pendant un mois !

Il déglutit alors qu'elle analysait sa blessure. Les hommes se lançaient des regards que eux seuls comprenaient, mais pouvait laisser entendre qu'il se demander quelle était la nature de leur relation.

-Bon , ça ne saigne pas mais vous allez avoir une bosse, venez je vais vous chercher de la glace.

Mr White profita de leur ascension maladroite vers la balustrade pour interroger Angela.

-Mlle Monténégro, quelle est la relation entre l'Agent Booth et le Docteur Brennan ?

-Vous voulez la réponse officielle ou officieuse ?

-Les deux.

-Très Bien. Officiellement ils sont partenaires. Officieusement, on ne peux pas définir leurs relation. Maintenant excusez moi , je dois continuer a chercher ce que vous me demandez.

Il soupira puis s'éclipsa, il n'était pas plus avancé. Peut être qu'entre son devoir pour notre cher président, il pourrait jeter un coup d'œil a ses deux ''partenaires'' hors du commun. D'ailleurs ils allaient les rejoindre.

/

Plus tard, Après la baston de Booth contre tous les hommes de mains (comme il est fort), il décida d'aller voir Bones, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle s'enfuyait deux os a la main.

Il la trouva devant de pots d'une matière assez étrange.

Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Du pudding. Regardez l'os qui coule dans la crème dessert est l'os sain. Celui qui flotte est atteint ostéomyélite.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents mais vit que Booth ne comprenait pas.

Le président john F Kennedy n'a jamais été atteins ostéomyélite.

A cet instant là, Il ne tint plus et la serra contre son corps lui chuchotant des mercis a l'oreille. Elle sourit et enleva ses gants en latex et les laissa tomber, puis elle répondit a son étreinte. Il devia la tête pour l'embrasser sur la joue mais elle avait bougé la tête vers lui. Ses lèvres chaudes atterrirent a deux centimètres de sa bouche. Ils stoppèrent tout mouvement alors que leurs regards se croisèrent. Seuls le bruit de leurs respirations envahissait la pièce. Ils se rendirent compte que leurs bouches étaient attirées l'une par l'autre comme des aimants. Un dernier regard et ils décidèrent qu'ils ne voulaient et ne pouvaient pas résister. Booth posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa Bones, qui soupira de bine être. Le monde entier avait dis paru en l'espace d'une demi seconde. Seul importait ses deux langues qui se rencontraient, se présentaient et s'étreignaient .

Devant la porte Mr White parlait avec Hacker sur la suite des opérations. Ils allaient rejoindre le couple quand l'homme en costard stoppa le président adjoint du FBI d'un geste du bras. Il avait vu les deux partenaires dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les fronts collés ensemble et des sourires comblés sur leurs visages. Hacker jeta un coup d'œil et maugréa.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je suis encore arrivé trop tard !

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire?

Je vais appeler le directeur pour lui parler de leur ''fréquentation''.

Mais Mr White lui prit le portable et l'éteignit.

-Au nom du président je vous interdit de mettre en péril cette relation, car c'est la meilleure équipe de notre beau pays.

Et il rajouta, d'une voix beaucoup moins officielle.

-Et si j'apprends qu'ils ont des problèmes, je vous prie de croire que le directeur du FBI aura besoin d'un nouvel adjoint.

Sur ce, il partit vite et disparu aussi vite qu'il était arriver. Angela le vit et lui sourit.

Elle savait que ses amis lui devait beaucoup mais il ne voulait pas de remerciements.

Pas besoin, quand on travaille pour le président.

**Laissez des com's ! ; ) a bientôt**


	14. Et si elle ?

**New chapter ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !**

**Et si elle était sortit après son discours ?**

-Quand j'ai rencontré Booth, je ne pensais pas qu'une chose comme l'amour pouvait exister. Je maintiens que pour moi ce n'est que de la chimie du cerveau, mais peut être que Booth a raison.

Le dit Booth était tout simplement en train de la dévorer du regard ce a quoi elle répondait en lui lançant des regards complices et des sourires.

-Peut être que les sentiments arrivent d'abord et créent les hormones après. Je n'ai aucune preuve tangible mais ...

Elle le fixa un moment, il attendait la suite, ses yeux la soudant profondément.

-Mais j'ai envie d'y croire. J'ai envie de croire a cette hypothèse.

Leurs yeux se perdirent l'un dans l'autre encore une fois, oubliant pendant quelques instants qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le restaurant.

-À l'Amour_ annonça Booth._

_-_À l'Amour_ répéta Brennan. _

Ils trinquèrent tous les quatre ensemble et Brennan se rassit.

Booth lui murmura a l'oreille que son discours était magnifique et ils se sourirent.

Après une bonne heure de discussion, sur tout et rien, Bones se surprit a observer Booth parler a son ptit frère. Il était beau, grand fort mais il était aussi le meilleur frère qu'on puisse avoir. Elle eut mal a cette pensée car c'était méchant vis a vis de Russ. Elle se rappela des souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble avant la disparition de leurs parents. Elle s'excusa et sortit de table pour sortir prendre l'air ans la rue. Booth la regarda partir sans trop comprendre.

-Bon a nous deux frérot.

-Quoi Jared ?

-Dis moi ce que tu attends.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Bon sang Seeley ! Bones !

-Ne l'appelle pas Bones !

-Désolé j'avais oublié qu'il n'y a que toi qui l'appelle comme ça.

-Arrête.

-Seeley. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regarde, je vois bien comment tu lui souris, comment tu lui parles. Et j'ai vu comment ELLE, elle te regarde et te souris. Et c'est tout sauf de partenariat.

-Jared, tu ne la connais pas et tu cesser de me connaître il y a longtemps tu ne sais rien de ma vie.

-Mais je sais que tu es amoureux d'elle.

Il avala une gorgée de sa boisson pour ne pas avoir a répondre a cette affirmation. La fiancée de Jared intervint alors.

-Seeley, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il a raison, je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi proches que vous et le Dr Brennan.

-Alors ne la laisse pas partir.

-Mais bon sang, elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi Jared !

-C'est ce que tu crois _vraiment _?

Booth leva les yeux de son verre et fixa son frère.

-'' Avant de rencontrer Booth, je ne pensais pas que l'amour pouvait exister.'',''J'ai envie de croire a l'Amour''. Ça ne te suffit pas ?

-Mais .. Elle .. enfin.. elle l'a dit pour vous.

-Elle n'a pas arrêter de te regarder. Alors maintenant tu vas bouger tes fesses de ce tabouret et tu vas lui parler.

Booth réfléchit quelques secondes puis se leva d'un coup. Au passage il frappa la tête de son cadet.

-La prochaine que tu me donne un ordre, je fais souffrir la partie de ton anatomie qui ne vois jamais le soleil.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il partit rejoindre Bones, assise sur le banc, dehors.

Il prit quelques secondes pour l'observer par derrière, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de la trouver rayonnante, dans cet environnement noir. Il la vit mettre ses mains sur ses bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer, elle était sortie sans sa veste.

En gentleman qu'il est, il enleva sa veste et s'avança vers elle pour lui mettre sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta mais ressentit l'odeur naturelle de Booth et se détendit. Elle resserra la veste autour d'elle et lui lança un merci des plus sincères. Il entoura ses épaules de son bras et lui demanda.

-Vous pensez a Russ, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête, regardant dans le vide.

-Ça ne sert à rien de vivre dans le passé, Russ est le meilleure frère que vous pouviez avoir.

-C'est peut être vrai mais vous auriez pu être un très bon grand frère.

-Je n'aurais pas aimer être votre frère.

Elle se retourna alors vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

Il la fixa un moment, tentant d'emprisonner son regard brun dans le vert voisin.

-Parce que sinon je n'aurais pas put avoir.. autant d'hormones dans le cerveau.

Elle ouvrit en grand les yeux, dans une totale incompréhension.

-Quoi?

-Vous avez très bien compris. J'ai des hormones en vrac, j'ai le cœur qui bat fort, je transpire, je bafouille, j'ai des insomnies et des envie de vous embrassez des que je vous vois

A chaque '' symptôme'' évoqué, il s'était approché d'elle, toujours plus près, et a présent, chacun recevait le souffle de l'autre a chaque expiration. Et la voix chaude de Booth était devenue de plus en plus rauque.

-C'est grave docteur ?

Sa voix s'abattit sur la bouche entrouverte de la jeune femme. Son souffle était saccadé mais elle réussit a répondre.

-Nouveau symptôme.. je crois que c'est contagieux.

-Oh dans ce cas...

Il la colla a lui en l'attrapant par la taille. Il frôla ses lèvres des siennes.

-On va devoir se soigner ensemble Mlle Tempérance.

-Mais il faut faire très vite sinon, je crois que je vais mourir.

-Et j'en mourrais aussi.

Il ponctua sa phrase en prenant tendrement la bouche de sa partenaire et suçota sa lèvre inférieur avec fièvre seulement quelques secondes plus tard. Elle mit ses mains derrière sa nuque et approfondit le baiser.

Jared et sa fiancée sortirent alors sans se faire remarquer du restaurant et partirent, les laissant seuls dans leur moment.

L'Amour n'est peut être qu'une concentration d'hormones mais bon sang, qu'il bon d'être malade de cette maladie si belle.

Et puis Je crois que la plus grande maladie dont souffre le monde aujourd'hui est le manque d'amour.

**Laissez des com's ! et a bientôt ; ) a et pour gsr45, envoie moi un message parce que ton idée m'intéresse, j'aimerais que tu m'en dise plus ; )  
**


	15. Et si chaque effet ?

**Merci pour tous vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ; )**

**Et si chaque effet correspondait a une cause ?**

-Vous voulez dire que vous savez ce que c'est de perdre la foi ?

Cette affaire avait été assez dure pour Booth, car elle remettait en doute sa religion, et après avoir confesser a Bones qu'il avait sa foi ébranlée, elle lui avait répondu que elle aussi, sa foi était parfois mis a rude épreuve.

-Oui. Quand ...je ne trouve pas la réponse a un phénomène, ma foi en la rationalité est ébranlée.

-Comme ?

Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis se tourna vers lui .

- 2+2 = 4. je mets du sucre dans mon café et il est sucré. Le soleil se lève chaque jour parce que la Terre tourne. Toutes ces choses sont belles pour moi. Où que je regarde, j'ai la preuve que chaque effet correspond forcément a une cause. Même si je n'y comprends rien. Je trouve ça rassurant.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, un de leurs moments privilégié qui faisait sentir aux autres présents qu'ils étaient de trop. Ces instants où plus personne a part eux existe.

-La vie est belle ?

Elle sourit en retour.

-La vie est très belle.

Ils trinquèrent alors avec leurs verres. Ils burent et parlèrent pendant près d'une heure et alors qu'ils sortaient du restaurant, Booth reposa une question.

-Mais il y a vraiment des choses que vous ne pouvez pas expliquez ?

-Bien sur Booth je n'ai pas une mémoire d'éléphant et je n'ai pas la capacité cérébrale pour savoir tout expliquer.

-Et si je vous posais des questions, vous sauriez y répondre ?

-Peut être ...

Une lueur de défi s'alluma dans le regard de la jeune femme ce qui fit sourire son partenaire ils s'assirent sur le banc publique dans le parc et commencèrent le jeu en regardant de temps a autre les étoiles étalées par milliers devant leurs yeux brillants.

Après une demi heure ou Brennan avait brillamment répondu aux questions toutes plus subtile de Booth , ce dernier commençait a désespérer.

-Combien y a t il d'étoiles?

-15 555 555 555 556 978 774 545 133.

-Gné ?

-Vous voulez aller vérifier ?

Ils rirent tous les deux, leurs visages se rapprochant de plus en plus , sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'écarte. Ils cessèrent soudain de rire en voyant que leurs bouches n'étaient qu'a quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

-Une dernière question .

Elle le regarda bizarrement, sa respiration, devenant de plus en plus courte, sous l'effet que lui procurait le souffle de ce bel agent du FBI sur sa peau.

-Qu'est ce qui se passerait si je vous embrassais ?

Et là une seule réponse lui vint a l'esprit et lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait sure d'elle.

-Ba .. ej . Vous ... et .. pourquoi .. nous...

Il sourit et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

-Mmh, je ne vois. Je vais devoir _vérifier_

Elle voulut répliquer mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Effet : Sa respiration se coupa.

Cause : Il commença a mouvoir sa bouche. Effet : Un électrochoc lui parcourut le corps.

Cause : Il appuyait avec autorité. Effet :Elle gémis.

Cause : Il demanda l'accès a sa bouche. Effet : Elle le lui donna sans protester.

Cause : Il fit rencontrer les deux langues. Effet : Elle frissonna.

Cause : Elle entoura son cou de ses bras. Effet : Il grogna.

Cause : Elle caressa ses cheveux. Effet :Il la colla contre lui.

Cause : Elle suçota sa lèvre inférieure. Effet : Il trembla en hoquetant.

Cause : Elle voulut se retirer pour récupérer de l'air. Effet : Il la retint et approfondis d'avantage le baiser;

Cause : le manque d'air et l'overdose de plaisir était grandiose. Effet : Elle avait le tête qui tournait sous

Cause : Elle essaya une dernière fois de respirer avant de replonger dans sa bouche. Effet : Cette fois, il la laissa faire.

Un feu d'artifice. Une étincelle. Deux expiration. Deux fronts collés. Deux sourires. Une promesse silencieuse.

-Tu disais quoi ? Que chaque effet avait une cause ?

Elle lui sourit et hocha sa tête toujours scotchée a la sienne.

-Tu m'expliques celle la ?

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue rugueuse et lui murmura.

-Je ne peux pas. Mais ça a un côté rassurant.

**Très court je sais mais j'étais pas très inspirée. Je me rattrape au prochain chapitre. Promis ! Laissez quand même des com's ! **


	16. Et si les âmes soeurs ?

**Pour me faire pardonner.. un chapitre qui m'a beaucoup inspiré ! Enjoy ! ( merci a Time space and pexiglass , gsr45 et mimimoon, vos reviews m'a fait très plaisir;)**

**Et si les âmes sœurs existaient ?**

Tempérance Brennan allait se coucher après une enquête quand elle entendit des coups portés a sa porte.

Elle sourit en reconnaissant la manière de frapper de son partenaire. Elle revêtit un peignoir et alla lui ouvrir. Il s'était changé et apparaissait avec une chemise bleue retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes. Qu'il est beau pensa t elle brièvement.

-Vous ne croirez jamais ce que je vais vous dire.

-Entrez.

Il entra alors et vit voyager son regard sur sa partenaire

- Je sent son regard sur moi pensa t elle. Depuis des années j'ai appris a ressentir ses yeux sur moi, et a reconnaître au son de sa voix si ça allait ou pas.

-Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? J'ai des restes de chinois si vous avez faim ?

-Je veux bien un verre, j'ai soif.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que je ne vais pas croire ?

-l'officié Grant a un avocat.

-Euh comme nous venons de l'arrêter pour meurtre, ce n'est pas surprenant.

Elle sert deux verres et s'assoit en face de lui.

-Mais c'est Eddy qu ilui a trouver le meilleur avocat de tout Washington.

-A oui j'ai du mal a le croire.

-Il a sut ce qu'elle avait pour lui et il est retomber amoureux d'elle.

-Mais ce n'est pas rationnel !

-Même avec toute mon expérience, les gens arrivent toujours a me surprendre.

-C'est une bonne chose ?

-Mmh je crois pas .. pas sur .. Waou

A , apparemment la boisson est forte.

-Si elle est condamnée, même avec une remise de peine elle restera en prison pendant 15 ans.

-Il a dit qu'elle était son âme sœur et qu'il l'attendrait toute sa vie.

-Son âme sœur? L'idée d'âmes sœur a été introduite par Platon.

-Platon ? La marque de pâte a modeler ?

-Non enfin ...

Elle le regarda et vit son sourire et comprit qu'elle s'était faite avoir. Encore.

-Vous plaisantez

-Quoi moi non !

-Il pensait qu'a l'origine, les humains étaient constitués de quatre jambes, quatre bras et deux visages. Zeus ayant eut peur de leur puissance les aurait coupés en deux, nous condamnant a passer nos vies a chercher notre moitié

ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que Booth ne déclare

-je n'y croit pas une seconde.

-Moi non plus c'est totalement ridicule.

-Sans rire... quatre bras.. quatre têtes ?

-Non deux visages.

Il essaya de s'imaginer avec deux visages différents. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur sa Bones aux yeux gris et au sourire adorable qu'il aimait tant. Il ne put résister a l'idée qui envahissait son esprits. Il se leva et se mit au milieu de la pièce en faisant signe a sa partenaire de le rejoindre. Elle leva un sourcil d'interrogation. Il lui refit un signe. Elle se leva.

-Venez..

Elle s'avança avec réticence. Il lui prit délicatement la taille et la vit se retourner, dos a lui.

-Alors quatre jambes c'est ça ?

Elle eut un franc rire, quel gamin !

Il colla alors son dos a son torse. A peine fut elle collée a lui qu'il se stoppa. Ils s'emboitaient parfaitement, comme si leurs corps avaient été fabriqués en fonction de l'autre. Elle dut s'en rendre compte également car elle étouffa un hoquet de surprise; a partir de cet instant, ils ne rirent plus.

-Quatre bras...

Il effleura ses bras au niveau des épaules. Il redescendit vers ses mains, qu'il prit tendrement et lui fit monter les bras . La longueur était parfaite. Leurs doigts pouvaient s'entrelacer parfaitement, alors que leurs bras étaient étirés. Leurs respirations se coupa. Fait l'un pour l'autre.

Le temps semblait suspendu. Un instant magique dans un jardin secret.

-Et deux ... visages .

Il baissa la tête pour que son visage soit contre celui de Brennan. Le contact de leurs peaux chauffa la pièce comme un sauna, alors qu'un doux frisson les envahissait.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer. C'était maintenant ou jamais. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas put partir a cet instant ou tout simplement reculer. Il enleva ses mains des siennes et les fit glisser sur ses hanches. Comme au ralentit, il la fit tourner vers lui. Elle se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon complètement sous son emprise. Elle se retrouva collée a son torse , leurs yeux perdus l'un dans l'autre. Il glissa sa main dans son cou, et encore une fois, elle trouva naturellement sa place. Son pouce caressa sa joue alors qu'ils plongeaient l'un dans l'autre, le temps s'allongeait longuement, lentement, ils se redécouverte, sans aucune pudeur, sans aucune retenue. Booth se pencha vers elle sans retirer son regard de ses yeux. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il attendait un geste de refus, tout en espérant qu'il ne vienne jamais. Ce geste n'arriva jamais. Et quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, a cet instant, ils se sont reconnus. Même leur bouches étaient en parfaite harmonie. Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement, mais resta cependant d'une lenteur et d'une douceur divine. Ils prenaient leur temps, ne voulant pas hacher ce moment. Leurs langues redécouvraient les lieux comme si elles les avaient déjà connue depuis longtemps, reconnaissant chaque dents, chaque recoin de l'autre. Brennan entoura les hanches de Booth de ses bras sans rompre ce pur moment de délice. Les mains de l'Agent spécial s'égarèrent dans les boucles brunes, les pouces continuant de caresser ses douces pommettes. L'air ne leur manquait pas, ils n'en avait pas besoin, seul l'autre personne comptait. Les grandes mains de Booth commencèrent a descendre vers le peignoir de sa compagne. Il dévoila ses épaules, toujours sans la brusquer, faisant jouer ses doigts comme un musicien joue du piano. Elles descendirent ensuite entre les deux corps où ils trouvèrent la ceinture de soie, pour ensuite défaire le nœud. Il écarta les bords du peignoir et ce dernier s'écroula au sol dans un froissement de tissus. Soudain le portable de Booth sonna. Une cruelle et cinglante sonnerie qu'ils haïrent très fort a cet instant. Mais Booth ne s'écarta pas, il laissa sonner, espérant que la sonnerie s'arrête d'elle même mais Bones stoppa le baiser en lui caressant la joue.

-Réponds, c'est peut être important.

Il souffla et décrocha en s'éloignant, légèrement, de cette beauté en nuisette noire. Cette dernière dut se retenir au comptoir, en lançant un waou muet, impressionnée par ce moment intense

-Booth !

-Salut Booth c'est Hodgins !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sa voix était plutôt froide, légèrement frustrée.

-O je dérange on dirait qu'est ce que tu faisais?

Il jeta un coup d'œil a la femme a ses côtés. Il remarque alors sa tenue, mettant en valeur ses formes et dévoilant ses jambes fines, la nuisette ne cachant que le haut de ses cuisses.

-J'étais en train d'embrasser la plus belle femme de l'univers et tu nous a couper.

-La plus belle ? OH BON SANG ! J'ai interrompus un truc entre toi et Brennan ! O mon dieu Angela va me tuer bon tans pis je vais te laisser a demain.

-A plus Hodgins.

Il raccrocha et reporta son regard vers sa femme. Elle lui envoya un sourire espiègle qui le fit sourire a son tour, ne se lassant du spectacle sous ses yeux. Elle fit un pas en avant, il prit ça comme une invitation et avança a son tour, permettant a leurs bouches se s'atteindre une seconde fois. Il embrassa ensuite son cou, chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée par les petite bretelles de son ''pyjama.'' et il dit contre sa peau, le sincèrement du monde

-Cque t'es belle...

Elle sourit devant ce compliment o combien romantique et lui prit le visage e coupe pour l'embrasser a nouveau

Toujours redoublant de caresses et de doux baisers, il se sentit défaillir quand elle lui fit comprendre que la chambre n'était pas loin.

/

Le soleil se leva sur la ville encore endormie de Washington, promettant a ses habitants une belle journée chaude et ensoleillée. Dans un appartement, dans une chambre,les deux ennemis du crime, sont étroitement enlacés, respirant la léger courant d'air entrant par une fenêtre entrouverte de la salle. Zeus va devoir faire attention.

Quatre jambes sont enlacées.

Quatre bras sont enroulés.

Et deux visages s'embrassent tendrement depuis leur réveil.

Deux âmes sœurs se sont retrouvées.

**j'espère que ça vous as plut ! Laissez des com's ! gros bisous a toutes et a tous ! **


	17. Et si l'anthropologue ?

**Episode 16 ! celui que j'ai préféré et celui ou j'ai eut des envie de donner des baffes ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Et si l'anthropologue n'avait tout simplement pas repousser l'agent spécial ?**

La séance de psy, avait été aujourd'hui chargée en émotions. Mais cela avait quand même fait du bien aux deux partenaires de se souvenir de leur première rencontre, de leur première enquête, du premier ''Bones'' de Booth, de leur premier baiser, échangé sous la pluie...

Mais tout ça avait aussi rappeler a Booth les sentiments qu'il a pour sa plus que partenaire. Alors qu'ils marchaient seuls, parlant de la psychologie. Il prit enfin son visage a deux mains et s'arrêta de marcher. Il attendit une seconde qu'elle se retourne et se lança.

- I'm a gamber.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux incrédules.

-Je crois qu'on devrait tenter notre chance.

Il s'approcha.

-J'aimerais qu'on essaye.

-Pour nous ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle prit d'abord peur et lui dit en bafouillant

-Non ! Le FBI ne nous laissera pas travailler ensemble..

-Ne faites pas ça ce n'est pas une raison.

Il attrapa ses hanches et l'attira contre lui, laissant leurs bouches se poser l'une sur l'autre, dans un baiser plein de sentiments. Il tenta de lui envoyer tout l'amour qu'i lavait pour elle, de tout ce que son cœur avait envie de crier sur tous les toits. Son baiser voulait tout simplement dire ''je t'aime'' dans toutes le langues de la planète.

Elle avait les mains sur son torse, accrochées a sa veste noire. Bien qu'elle répondait timidement au baiser, comme si le geste était automatique, elle ne savait si elle devait le repousser ou au contraire continuer ce baiser au combien appréciable. Son cerveau n'avait jamais travailler aussi vite de toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait eut aussi peur d'une décision. Booth et Brennan. Ça paraissait simple. Lui et Elle. Le cœur et le cerveau. La femme et l'homme. L'amour et ...

Et voila. En moins de deux secondes, elle venait de se rendre qu'il était là le problème. Quels sentiments avait elle pour lui ?

Et là, c'est comme si sa vie défilait sous ses paupières closes. Sa vie avec lui. Tous les souvenirs affluaient en masse sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Elle comprit alors que personne ne remplacera jamais Booth.

Elle l'aimait.

Son auto-révélation, combiné au baiser en lui même eurent raison d'elle et sans prévenir, elle attrapa la veste de Booth et l'attira encore plus sur elle, pour approfondir le baiser. Booth était sur un nuage, ses poumons contractés, son cœur s'emballant en tachycardie, sa fièvre montant en flèche, plus rien n'existait, son corps ? Il s'en fichait. Seul comptait le corps qu'il touchait sous ses doigts, Il lui appartenait. Corps et âmes n'était plus a lui mais a elle. Seeley Booth appartenait désormais a tempérance Brennan, et elle seule pourra a présent décider de son bonheur ou son malheur.

Le manque d'air fut bientôt plus fort que leurs envie de l'autre et ils durent séparer leurs lèvres, sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel et corporel. Il remis une mèche de cheveux derrière une oreille en souriant.

-Tu es sure de toi ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Si.

Elle étai sincère et elle le sentit se crisper sous ses doigts. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui dire droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Et j'ai bien envie de dire a ma rationalité d'aller se faire voir.

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser, il la fit ensuite tourner en l'air la serrant a l'en briser; Elle rit doucement et quand il la reposa elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser a nouveau.

-Tu devrais écouter Sweet plus souvent.

Il souffla bruyamment puis lui sourit avant de lui tendre le bras qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il posait la siennes sur sa jumelles.; Il s s'éloignèrent, dans la nuit calme de la ville de Washington, des rêves pleins la tête et des étoiles pleins les yeux.

_''Nothing happen unless first a dream'' Carl Sandburg_

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous a splut ! Laissez des com's ! ; ) **


	18. Et si la chanson de Seal ?

**Épisode 17 ! c'est a ce moment là que j'ai connue la chanson Kiss from a rose, qui est devenue une de mes chansons d'amour préférées. Autant vous dire que ce slow m'a ému et je vais faire mon possible pour l'écrire et le transformer comme il faut.**

**Et si la chanson de Seal avait changé des choses ?**

L'homme d'entretien coupa la corde. Les deux partenaires, dansant toujours le regardaient, Brennan avec curiosité, Booth avec inquiétude. Soudain la corde céda sous le couteau de poche et des dizaines d'étoiles en argent descendirent du ciel, accrochées par des ficelles, rayonnant sur les convives présents sur la piste. Tous applaudirent, émerveillés par le spectacle qui s'offrait a eux. Booth regardait les étoiles quand son regard se posa sur sa partenaire. Il vit alors qu'elle pleurait, enfin que des larmes essayaient de se frayer un chemin sur ses joues.

-Vous pleurez Bones ?

Elle laissa tomber son regard sur son partenaire et tenta de retenir les gouttes salées qui menaçaient de se montrer.

-Non c'est juste que ... c'est la soirée de fin d'année que je n'ai jamais connue.

Il sourit et s'avança vers elle pour qu'ils continuent a danser. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, entourant sa nuque de ses bras. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Ce qu'il craignait le plus, le fait que la femme qu'il aimait, mais qui l'avait rejeté ne se retrouve dans ses bras. Depuis longtemps, le moindre contact physique avec elle était suivit d'un frisson de bien être ou d'une bouffée de chaleur incontrôlable. Cette fois ci, ni le froid ni la chaleur n'arrivèrent. Mais dix fois plus puissant, comme un feu d'artifice, un arrêt cardiaque, ou même une météorite s'écrasant sur son cœur.

Quand elle resserra sa prise il sourit enfin. Il se décontracta. Peut importe si cette femme ne voulait pas de lui. Elle était a ses côtés, dans ses bras, plus rien ne comptait. Il était heureux de l'avoir, même si elle ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour lui. Il entoura son corps et posa ses mains dans son dos. Elle sourit doucement et mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle savait le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle aussi avait souffert. Plus qu'elle même ne l'aurait cru.

Mais dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité, en paix et le monde semblait ne plus exister. A l'endroit ou Booth avait posé sa main , une chaleur se diffusait dans tout son corps. Elle avait sentit sa réticence et sa crainte quand elle lui avait demander de danser, elle avait vu sa tristesse et son désespoir quand elle lui avait dit non. Elle lui devait un explication. Pour lui et pour elle. Alors elle tourna la tête vers son cou et lui dit, envoyant son souffle sur sa peau,

-Je suis désolée.

Elle le sentit aussitôt se crisper, alors elle resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules.

-S'il te plait, ne dit rien. Ne m'interromps pas, laisse moi parler juste. . Écoute.

Il hocha lentement la tête contre la sienne,surpris de l'emploi du tutoiement, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

-Je suis désolée. Mais je devais te repousser. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas te faire de peine... au contraire.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et vit avec douleur qu'elle pleurer silencieusement. Sa voix se fit plus tremblante.

-Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Je veux que tu vives heureux ! C'est tout ce que je demande ! Je dois te protéger de moi ! De ma rationalité, de ma peur, de ma manière a tout faire foirer. Tu es la seule relation que j'ai réussit a conserver intacte avec Angela... et je ne veux pas te perdre. Donc j'ai préféré te dire non avant que tu ne t'attache vraiment a moi. Pardonne moi.

Elle reprit son souffle en laissant couler les dernières larmes sur l'épaule de Booth, resté silencieux jusque là. La chanson continuait doucement, gardant les danseurs sur la piste.

C'était donc ça pensa Booth quel abruti je fais.

Il resserra sa prise sur elle et caressa ses boucles brunes d'un geste lent et calme.

-C'est trop tard.

Elle se crispa, il ne voulait plus d'elle, il ne voulait pas lui pardonner. Elle aurait voulut hurler mais les plaintes se perdirent dans sa gorge. Elle sentit a peine les mains de Booth se poser sur son cou et soulever doucement son visage, le ramenant au niveau de son visage a lui. Il chassa les larme encore présentes et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Bones, je t'ai déjà pardonner depuis longtemps.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

-Mais tu..

-Il est trop tard, parce que je me suis déjà beaucoup trop attaché a toi. Plus que n'importe quel être vivant, et plus que je ne l'aurais voulut. Je ne t'en veut pas de m'avoir rejeté mais je te jure que peut importe ce que tu choisira, je serais toujours là.

Ils ne dansaient plus, ils étaient immobiles au beau milieu de la scène, serrés a s'en faire mal, perdus dans les yeux l'un dans l'autre. Booth fredonna l'air de Seal :

_**There is so much a man can tell you,(**__Il y a tellement de façon pour un homme de t'appeler)__**  
So much he can say. (**__Tant qu'il puisse te dire)__**  
You remain, **____( tu es toujours )__**  
My power, my pleasure, my Bones **__( mon pouvoir, mon plaisir, ma Bones)_

_Ses yeux brillaient ainsi que les yeux verts d'en face. _

_Booth qi je fais un choix je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière.._

_c'est ce que j'attendais._

_Elle lui sourit et, après avoir mit sa main sur sa joue, l'embrassa tendrement, alors qu'il soupira de plaisir. _

_La belle chanson de Seal laissa la place a une musique plus rythmée, mais ils n'en n'avaient rien a faire. Ils continuaient a s'embrasser comme si leurs vies ne tenaient qu'a ça. Dans leurs têtes résonnait l'air de Seal, pendant qu'ils échangeaient le baiser d'une rose._

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécier ! Le prochain chapitre sera un peu différent ( merci gsr45 ; ) mais je vous expliquerais tout ça en temps voulu ! Laissez des com's !**_


	19. Et si je ?

**Alors ce chapitre est différent des autres, il m'a été inspiré par gsr45. Je raconte en tant que téléspectatrice mais avec quelques avantages.. comme contrôler les mouvements des personnages comme dans un jeu de ps3 ou de Wii ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !( si vous n'aimez pas allez vous plaindre a gsr45 c'est sa faute !... non je plaisante ; ) **

**mes pensées et mes paroles seront en italique gras, celles des personnages en italique bonne lecture ! **

**Et si je contrôlais tout ?**

**L'enquête** s'était déroulée sans trop de problèmes, et nos partenaires avaient trouver qui avait jeter les corps dans un des plus grands aquarium du musée océanique de Washington. Pendant cette enquête, Brennan s'était rapprochée de Hacker, le directeur adjoint du FBI, et Booth de son côtés avait rencontré le Dr Briar, spécialiste marin, et avait ainsi commencer une légère drague entre eux.

_**Plus pour oublier Brennan que pour autre chose...**_

C'était le soir, cela faisait quelques heures que Brennan avait but son café avec Hacker et était rentrée chez elle. Il était alors 19h quand on sonna sa porte. Elle qui allait se faire une soupe, fut surprise de voir un jeune homme avec deux cartons, un gros un petit, sur les bras.

-Euh c'est pour quoi?

-Votre commande, madame, deux plats a emporter de chez _Montmartre, _spécial romantique.

-Le restaurant français ? Je suis désolée mais je n'ai jamais commandé ça !

-Vous êtes bien le Dr Tempérance Brennan ?

-Oui mais ..

-Alors ces plats sont à vous. Quelqu'un a payer et a dit de vous livrer .

-Qui ?

-Une inconnue, au téléphone, qui a payer par carte de crédit.

_**Et oui, j'ai dut y mettre de ma poche mais bon , je peux bien dépenser a un peu de sous quand même.! Vous comprendrez pourquoi après.**_

-Bon appétit madame !

Et sans plus de salutations, il quitta le palier après avoir remit les plats dans les bras de l'anthropologue, restée coi.

Elle finit par refermer par la porte et poser les cartons sur la table;

_**-ouvre les boites !**_

Elle sursauta mais ne releva pas. Elle devait penser que c'était ses pensées. Elle ouvrit la première boite, contenant une nappe quadrillée de rouge et blanc, deux flutes de champagne et des tout pour deux. Elle soupira de dépit. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire de tout ça ?

_**Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Solealuna veille, et va dans une autre partie du ''jeu'', direction le personnage de Booth !**_

_**/**_

Booth était encore au FBI et finissait d'écrire le rapport. Il rangea le dossier et s'étira sur son fauteuil. Il allait partir et informer le Docteur Briar de la résolution de l'enquête. Cette femme ressemblait beaucoup a Brennan, du moins physiquement, les yeux clairs, les cheveux foncés, une démarche gracieuse , un doctorat et une voix très agréable a écouter.

Elle ne remplacera surement pas Brennan mais il passait de bons moments avec elle. Il se leva donc et prit ses clés de voiture.

_**-Ou tu compte aller comme ça ?**_

Il fit volte face mais comme il ne vit rien il haussa les sourcils.

_**-Tu vas répondre oui?**_

_-Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'ai des hallucinations ! J'entends des voix !_

_**-Déjà tu entends UNE voix et puis non ce n'est pas une hallucination. Tu n'as pas a savoir qui je suis mais sache que je peux te controler, controler les objets et même lire les pensées !**_

Il commença a fouiller son bureau puis longea les murs pour trouver un micro ou une caméra n'importe quoi !

-Bon sang j'espère que je ne deviens pas fou !

_**-Non tu n'es pas fou ! **_

_-_Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Une voix ne peut pas me contrôler !

_**-A OUAIS ?**_

_**Je le pousse jusqu'à la porte, il est terrifié, il ne contrôle rien, puis je lui fais se donner une baffe. Un collègue passe alors, le regardant comme.. ba comme un fou ! J'entre un texte pour que Booth le dise.**_

-Saleté de moustique hein ?

Il hocha lentement la tête et repartit vite dans la direction opposée.

_-_Bon tu m'expliques ! Qui que tu sois ! explique moi !

_**-Tais toi pour commencer. On va dire que je suis ton ange gardien ça te va ?**_

-Mais ...

_**-Tais toi ! Tu n'aimerais pas que tes collègue appelle l'hôpital psychiatrique.. Maintenant ouvre ton premier tiroir.**_

_**Il m'obéit, pour changer, et ouvre le tiroir. Il tombe sur le dossier de leur collaboration. Il regarde avec nostalgie les photos, les coupures de journaux, les articles, les mots des fouines et autre petites attentions. **_

_**-Maintenant répond sincèrement a une question. Ou, dans tout ça, tu vois Hacker?**_

_-Nulle part..._

_**-Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire.**_

_-Rien. Si Bones veut sortir avec ce plouc c'est son choix. Moi je vais aller voir le Dr Briar**.**_

Sans une pensée de plus il courut vers sa voiture. Il fit a peine quelques mètres dans son véhicule qu'il ne le contrôlais plus. Il voulut tourner a gauche, le volant tourna vers la droite, sans qu'il puisse rien faire.

-Qu'est ce que t'as fait a mon SUV ? Où tu m'emmène?

_**-Tu ne reconnais pas le chemin?**_

-Oh non ! Tu m'envoie droit chez Bones !

Il tenta de remettre le volant dans la direction voulue mais la voiture était plus forte que lui.

J_**'étais plus forte que lui.**_

Il finit par croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en pestant et jurant, pendant que la voiture le dirigeait vers l'appartement.

-A une dernière chose. Tu vas monter directement chez elle sinon, je t'y envoie par la peau des fesses !

Il souffla bruyamment en signe de protestation mais avait bien comprit qu'il ne gagnerait pas.

Il sortit de la voiture et monta avec une légère appréhension. Il sonna et quelques secondes plus tard, Bones vint lui ouvrir. Il est alors 19h15.

-Booth ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

-En fait j'en sais rien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil a l'intérieur et vit avec stupéfaction qu'elle avait deux assiettes de nourriture, une odeur délicieuse s'en échappant. DEUX assiettes. Oup's

-Oh je dérange ? Vous attendez quelqu'un? Oh non je risque de croiser de Hacker ?

-A non et puis quoi encore?

Il nota avec joie une légère grimace sur son visage, signe de dégout.

-Mais alors pourquoi deux assiettes..

-Quelqu'un, une inconnue, a payé ce repas pour deux et me l'a fait livrer il y a un quart d'heure.

Il leva les yeux au ciel

_-Tu n'as rien trouver de mieux?_

_**-Hum non.**_

-Vous avez manger Booth?

-Non, j'avais prévu de commander chinois.

-Ça vous dit du français ?

Elle avait dit ça d'un air enfantin, un sourire angélique au visage. Comment voulez vous résister a cette femme ?

-Avec plaisir. Mademoiselle Brennan

Et comment résister a un sourire aussi charmeur que le sien ? Elle rougit très légèrement mais suffisamment pour que Booth le remarque. Pour le cacher elle s'enfuit dans la cuisine pour le servir deux coupe de champagne.

Autant ne pas gâcher !

Ils trinquèrent en se souriant et commencèrent a manger.

_**Un bœuf bourguignon pour Booth et une ratatouille pour Brennan.**_

_**je n'ai évidemment pas oublier que Bones est devenue végétarienne après une enquête.**_

-A la santé des français et de leur gastronomie !

-Vous avez totalement raison.

-Alors ça s'est passé comment avec Hacker?

Il se mit aussitôt une énorme bouchée de viande dans la bouche. _**Il avait comprit que c'était moi qui l'avait forcé a dire cette phrase**_

_Ça va pas la tête toi ! Ne me forse plus a dire des con**** pareilles !_

_**-On verra**_

Il reporta ses pensées sur Brennan qui patouiller sa ratatouille d'un air absent.

-Bones ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle souffla lentement puis le regarda fixement.

-Disons que je ne m'y ferait plus prendre. il...

-Il a quoi ? Dites moi ce que ce c** vous a dit ou fait !

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il était près a se lever pour aller le réduire au silence.

-Il m'a... passé sa jambe entre les miennes... Et m'a dit qu'il aimerait vous rendre jaloux en ''s'envoyant en l'air avec une aussi belle chose ''.

-BELLE CHOSE ? Je vais le tuer ! Il va cracher ses dents !

Il se levait déjà pour aller le retrouver où qu'il soit et lui régler son compte mais elle le retint d'un geste du bras.

-Booth attendez ! C'est .. déjà fait.

-Quoi ?

-Disons que quand vous le verrez demain, il ne sourira pas parce qu'il lui manque deux dents et il aura un marque rouge d'une brulure au premier degrés causée par un jet de café noir bouillant.

Il décrispa et lui sourit. Il était fier d'elle. Il se rassit. Hacker allait attendre, mais il s'occupera de lui un autre temps.

-Vous avez bien fait Bones.

_**-J'ai bien fait de te forcer a dire ça non?**_

_-La ferme._

-On passe au dessert ? Je crois que c'est un clafoutis aux cerises. On pourra l'accompagner d'un bon café.

-Miam ! Avec plaisir !

Elle lui sourit et partit chercher de quoi préparer le café. Il commençait a débarrasser et c'est tout simplement qu'il commença a faire la vaiselle.

-Booth ! Vous n'avez pas faire ça ! Vous êtes chez moi !

-Oui et comme vous m'avez invité, je vous remercie en me rendant utile.

-Merci. Vous pouvez me passer un peu d'eau pour le café?

Il remplit une tasse de l'eau chaude qui coulait du robinet et lui tendit. _**Mais je le stoppai dans son élan.**_

_**-Attention impact dans 2 secondes. **_

Il voulut retenir la tasse mais il était trop tard, j'avais appuyer sur le bouton accident et il trébucha, laissant le liquide limpide s'échouer sur la poitrine de Brennan qui ne put retenir un souffle de douleur.

-Bones ça va je suis désolé.

-Ça va Booth l'eau n'était pas encore brulante.

Mais il voyait très bien qu'elle avait mal, une grimace au coin des lèvres la trahissait. Il s'approcha d'elle et déboutonna son chemisier et mis de l'eau froide sur sa peau découverte, entre les deux seins, qui avait prit une couleur rosée.

_-T'es contente ? A cause de tes idées a la noix, elle aurait pu vraiment se faire mal ! _

_**-Regarde la au lieu de m'engueuler.**_

Il releva les yeux de la blessure pour finir sur le visage de sa partenaire. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le vert se fondant dans le brun intense. Il fait chaud d'un coup. Booth se releva lentement, conservant sa main sur la brulure, comme un pansement. Il lui parla alors a voix basse, comme si ses paroles allaient détruire cet instant.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave Booth.

Sa voix douce lui montrait qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Le temps était suspendu, seuls les deux corps semblait exister. Plus aucune douleur, juste une chaleur persistante au niveau de la main de Booth. La tension était palpable, aucun souffle d'air ne brisait le silence quasi religieux, mis a part leurs souffles laborieux. Quelques centimètres les séparer seulement.

-UNE question.

_Comment pouvez t il parler pendant ce moment ? Je n'arriverais même pas a aligner deux mots._

-Est ce que vous allez m'envoyer du café du café a la figure si je vous embrasse ?

Elle lui sourit et se rapprocha infiniment en lui disant très sérieusement.

-Je n'ai pas de café a portée de main.

Ça voulait tout dire. Il n'attendit une seconde de plus et réunit leurs lèvres dans un baiser intense.

Un électrochoc au niveau du cœur. Sa poitrine se souleva violemment. Comme si on avait fait redémarrer son cœur. Comme si elle était morte

Et ressuscitée.

Elle revenait a la vie sous ses lèvres.

Booth quant a lui, me demander très gentiment de me faire oublier, me remerciant mais m'invitant de les laisser seuls.

/

_**-Luna ! Il est tard éteins cette télé, tu continueras a jouer demain a ton jeu.**_

_**-J'arrive maman.**_

_**J'éteignis le poste, et me levait du sol, avant de ranger la console. J'allais me coucher le cœur léger, avec l'impression d'avoir une petite auréole sur la tête.**_

_**J'adore ce nouveau jeu.**_

**J'espère que ça vous plut laissez beaucoup de com's parce que ce chapitre me tenait vraiment a cœur. **

**Si vous avez aimez, je vous demande d'applaudir gsr45, et de laissez un petit mot a sa personne; **

**a Bientôt**

**Solealuna**


	20. Et si le rock'n'roll ?

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je continue donc, plus que quelques chapitres et se sera fini... avant une autre fiction ! Bones lecture**

**Et si le rock and roll avait un pouvoir ?**

-J'adhère assez aux gouts musicaux d'Andrew, a part un groupe nommé Led Zeppelin.

-A part un groupe nommé Led Zeppelin ?

-C'est ce que j'ai dit.

-Bon sang Bones c'est le plus grand groupe de rock du monde !

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment quelqu'un de normalement constituée pouvait ne pas aimer Led Zeppelin ?

-EN 2007, ils ont donné un concert de folie a Londres, j'aurais tuer pour pouvoir aller les voir.

-C'est drôle mon éditeur m'avait proposer des places, mais quand j'ai lu Zeppelin j'ai cru que c'était un show aérien...

-QUOI ? Vous avez refusé ce qui serait surement le dernier concert de ce groupe ?

-Et vous allez me tuer ?

-Regardez je suis votre partenaire et on offre ce genre de choses a son coéquipier !

-Mais je savais pas !

-Elle ne savait pas.. j'hallucine.

Il lui expliqua patiemment que Led Zeppelin était un magnifique groupe, et que si un jour elle avait des billet il fallait y aller avec lui. Alors qu'il lui citer d'autres noms de groupe mythiques, le serveur les interpela.

-Dites, je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de vous entendre, c'est facile vu comme vous parler fort quand vous vous ''disputez''.

Les deux partenaires rougir très légèrement avant de se sourire et de reporter leur attention sur le barman.

Et mon neveu fait un concert a cette heure ci. Bon ce n'est pas Led Zeppelin, ou les Rolling Stones mais ça pourrait vous intéresser ?

Bones vous en dites quoi ? Vous pourrez développer votre culture musicale et puis on peut s'amuser.

Il se tourna vers le serveur avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de lui répondre.

C'est où ce concert ?

-A dix minutes d'ici en voiture a la sortie Georges Times. (inventé). Jcrois que c'est 5$ l'entrée. C'est rien de bien énorme une scene sur le terrain vague.

-Bones finissez votre bière on y va.

Il posa deux billets pour payer leur consommation et se leva en aidant Brennan, la pressant pour la faire sortir.

-Enfin Booth ! On vient de résoudre un meurtre avec pour arme une guitare ! Vous n'en avais pas assez?

Il lui prit la main et en l'emmenant dehors il lui répondit en souriant.

-On n'en a jamais marre du rock Bones.

Elle lui sourit en retour et ils s'engoufrèrent dans le SUV.

/

-Vous marquez vos noms, votre chanson de rock préférée et vous me donner un ou deux numéros de téléphone si vous avez l'intention de boire, sil vous plait.

Booth marqua son nom et nota le numéro de Hodgins avant que Brennan ne fasse de même avec Angela. Même si ils avaient prévu de rester sobres, il ne fallait pas prendre de risque.

Booth fut très impressionné que des aussi jeunes gens fasse attention a leur public.

-Vous avez marqué quoi comme chanson ?

-Je ne vous dirais pas Booth.

La musique était déjà bien forte pour le début de soirée et le public était déjà bien éxicté. Ils arrivèrent a se faufiler pour s'approcher un peu de la scène. A la fin de la chanson, le chanteur demanda un peu d'attention. Brennan chuchota a Booth

-C'est surement le neveu du serveur, ils ont les traits faciaux.

-Salut tout le monde ! Je vais juste vous dire comment va se passer la soirée ! on va commencer par des classiques du rock, après il y aura vos chansons qui seront jouer et après une demi heure de ballade avant de revenir sur du gros rock ! Sur ce je vous laisse et

ROCK AND ROLL !

La foule avait crié si fort que les deux partenaires sursautèrent en même temps.

Un son de distortion envahit le terrain autrefois vague et des cris envahirent les oreilles de la foule.

-Wouhou !

Les premières paroles furent chantées et vint le refrain de cette chanson mythique . Mais ce qui surpris Booth , c'est que a ce moment, sa Bones hurla le titre, soit

-HIGHWAY TO HELL !

Elle commençait a sauter comme toute la foule environnante, booth n'en revenait pas.

-Vous connaissez ACDC ?

-Booth, je n'ai vécu dans une grotte pendant toutes mon enfance !

Il lui sourit et commença lui aussi a sauter et hurler les paroles emblématiques. La fin de la chason fut remplacée par le début d'une autre. Une jeune fille du vingtaine d'année

-I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about 17  
The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me  
Yeah me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me  
Yeah me  
Singin'

Ils se regardèrent et dirent en coeur

-I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come on take some time and dance with me !

Les tubes s'enchainèrent sans se ressembler, certains étaient connus de eux deux, d'autres uniquement de Booth, et plus rarement connus uniquement de Brennan. Lenny Kravitz, Rolling Stones, ACDC, Led Zeppelin, Metalica, Nirvana, tout se mélangeait.

Puis vint l'heure des chansons choisies une guitare commença, comme beaucoup de morceau mais celui était différent. C'était le leur.

-They are ...

-HOT BLOODED !

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains et commencèrent a danser, chanter, ne détachant pas leurs regard, alros que seuls eux et la musique subsistaient. Quand la chanson fut finie, un homme aborda la jeune femme et la colla de près, de beaucoup trop près pour Booth qui le repoussa.

-Fais gaffe, elle est avec moi.

-Hey mec, je veux juste m'amuser avec cte belle demoiselle. Rock n roll

- mec, je ne suis plus rock and roll du tout quand il s'agit de ma Bones, alors tu vas disparaître avant que je ne me serves de la guitare pour te frapper c'est clair.

Le jeune homme blèmit et leva les mains en signe d'abandon et recula pour rejoindre son groupe.

-Votre Bones ?

-Oui, ça vous étonnes ? Attendez , vous pensez vraiment que j'allais le laisser faire?

-Il est plutôt beau gosse...

-Oui et c'est le genre de mec qui vous pique et vous fait un tatouage d'enfer pendant votre sommeil !

Et qui vous dit que je ne veux pas de tatouages ?

Il resta interdit pendant quelques instants, la dévisageant comme si elle était folle. Ce regard fit rire la jeune anthropologue qui eut un sourire coquin.

-Vous avez bu ?

-Pas une goutte d'alcool.

Elle s'avança vers lui alors qui la découvrait sous un autre jour. Une Brennan qui se laissait aller. Il sourit et lui dit:

-ça fait du bien de vous voir vous lacher ! Je crois que la dernière fois c'était...

Il se crispa a cette pensée. Elle avait surement eut la même car son sourire avait disparut. Il porta sa main a sa blessure, rien que le souvenir ranimait la douleur, de revoir son visage le suplliant de rester, de ne pas l'abandonner. Il grimaça. Mais une musique plus douce les interrompit. Un slow. Leurs regards se croisèrent et a ce moment, Bones lui prit la main et posa la sienne sur son pectoraux droit.

-Oublions, c'est derrière nous. Maintenant.. dansons.

Il ne se fit pas prier et posa sa main sur sa hanche et entamèrent le slow sur les notes de Métallica, nothing else matters ( plus rien n'a d'importance)

plus on avançait dans la chanson, plus ils se collaient l'un a l'autre, dansant, si lentement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils ne bougeaient pas. Ses mains sur ses hanches, Booth était le plus heureux des hommes. Elle avait plaçait ses mains a elle sur ses épaules, légèrement vers son cou, ce qui lui arrachait quelques frissons inappropriés. Après quelques instants, il demanda.

-Dites, vous voulez vraiment un tatouage ou c'était juste pour me couper le sifflet ?

Elle rit légèrement et le regarda timidement, faisant de petits cercles avec ses doigts sur la chemise de son homme.

-En fait, ça fait quelques temps que j'y pense. Angela s'en ai fait un pour rendre hommage a son père, elle s'est fait une guitare sur la cheville. et... j'avais envie d'essayer.

Vous avez vu le tatouage d'Hodgins ?

Oui il est trop beau... bien qu'il ne l'ai pas décider, il a voulut le garder et je trouve … romantique.

-Vous voulez dire que si un homme se tatoue vote nom sur le bras, ça vous plairait?

-Ça dépend qui. Mais oui j'aimerais bien.

-Je crois que je vais le faire alors...

Elle l'interrogea du regard et vit qu'il rougit.

-Booth.. un tatouage c'est pour toute la vie.. il ne faut pas se tromper.

-On pourrait le faire ensemble. Vous pourriez faire un tatouage pour... rendre hommage a votre mère ?

Elle lui sourit puis lui posa une question.

-Et vous ? Qu'allez vous faire ?

-J'aimerais bien faire un tatouage pour Parker. Je veux dire.. ça ne changera jamais il sera toujours mon fils. Et puis... peut être un avec votre nom.

-Booth...

-Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Mais c'est mon corps je fais ce que je veux ! Vous pensez pas qu'un Bones écrit sur mon bras ne serait pas génial ?

Ses yeux brillèrent a cette remarque. Elle lui caressa le visage

-Je rendrais hommage a ma mère et.. a mon partenaire.

Il sourit comme jamais a cette remarque et s'approcha d'elle

-Vous etes sérieuse ?

-Toujours.

Elle s'approcha de lui et sans réfléchir aux conséquence déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Il sourit et rattrapa sa bouche pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ils se séparèrent quand il entendirent la musique rapide refaire surface.

-Et si … on rentrait ?

-Avec plaisir,Booth

-Sais tu ou on peu trouver un salon de tatouage ?

-Y en a un dans ma rue.

-Allons vivre dangereusement !

Elle sourit et le suivit. Ils prirent la voiture et en moins d'une demi heure ils arrivèrent dans la rue de Brennan ,puis devant le tatoueur. Ils entrèrent et saluèrent l'homme de l'accueil. Ils allèrent ensuite dans deux cabines différentes. Une heure plus tard ils en ressortirent, avec des bandages sur les tatouages encore jeunes. Booth en avait un sur chauqe biceps, a des hauteurs différentes. Bones, elle, en avait un sur l'omoplate mais Seeley ne trouva pas le deuxième.

-Je vous conseille d'attendre demain matin pour enlever les bandages.

-Merci, on vous dois combien ?

/

Ils s'étaient séparés pour la nuit et malgré les supplications de Booth et ses yeux de chien battu, elle n elui dit pas ou était son deuxième tatouage. Elle lui a donner rendez vous le lendemain a l'Institut. Et après un dernier baiser, elle avait prit congés le laissant sur sa faim.

/

Quand il entra dans le bureau de sa Bones, il la trouva dans un dossier, visiblement très intéressant vu qu'elle sursauta quand il posa ses lèvres dans son cou.

-Bonjour, tu te souviens de notre rendez vous?

-A c'était aujourd'hui ? Dit elle sur un ton ironique. D'abord toi montre moi celui de Park's.

Il enleva sa veste et se retrouva en Tee Shirt devant elle. Il enleva un bandage et le lui montra. C'était une batte de baseball avec inscrit dessus, comme dans le bois A mon fils Parker. Elle l'effleura du bout de l'index et sourit.

-Il est magnifique.

-Montre celui de ta mère s'il te plait.

Elle se leva et retira son haut et lui montra son enleva le bandage et vit avec emerveillement un dauphin bleu, avec un oeil noir, très simple mais magnifique. Il embrassa le tatouage et la reoutrna vers lu ipour l'embrasser.

-Montre ton deuxième Booth..

il souffla, il était impatient de voir le sien mais il obéit et montra son deuxième bras. Le bandage s'enleva et elle sourit de bonheur. Il était marqua sur son bras Rock'n'Bones avec un petit os au dessus.

-Merci..

Elle se leva et releva un peu les bords de son Tee shirt. Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu. Il était sur sa hanche, juste au dessus de sa culotte. Ses yeux se mirent a pétiller et il ne put s'empecher de l'embrasser passionnément. Dans un écriture fine et belle était inscrit, comme un acte de propriété.

''I'm his Bones''

c'était inscrit sur leurs peau, dans leurs coeurs et leurs lèvres, ils s'aiment

Et maintenant, ils vont vivre dangereusement, comme des fanatiques de la vie, comme des stars du rck'n'roll.

Après tout, on ne vit qu'une fois.

**J'espère que ça vous as plut ! Laissez moi des com's et désolée pour le retard ..**


	21. Et si la sorcellerie ?

**Désolée pour le retard ; ) j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Et si la sorcellerie fonctionnait ?**

Désolée Booth mais je m'en fiche. Pour qu'un sort marche, la personne concernée doit se croire victime d'une malédict... Attention vous allez vous bruler !

Il la rendait folle, il avait prit des amulettes en papier pour faire des incantations mystique. Il avait fermé les yeux et avait fait un vœu silencieux et, a l'aide de son briquet, il fait se consumer l'amulette magique, sous le regard rieur de sa Bones.

Quand le morceau de papier fut totalement réduit en cendres, il rit et rangea son briquet.

Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai souhaité ?

Pourquoi ? Ça n'a aucune importance.

J'ai souhaité.. que vous trouviez le bonheur.

Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

Bien sur qu'elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Mais elle voulait entendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Lui. L'entendre dire ce qu'il voulait pour elle.

Le bonheur. L'Amour, l'Amitié, l'énergie, … et la danse.

Elle le regarda intensément avant de boire et de lui dire un ''merci'' timide. Il lui sourit et elle le remarqua.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?

-Vous ne me remercierez pas comme ça, si vous ne pensiez pas qu'il n'y est pas une chance que ça marche.

Non ! Non ça n'a rien a voir ! Je vous remerciais pour votre gentillesse pas pour le résultat.

-Je sens du soulagement dans vote voix.

-Non je ne suis pas soulagée !

-Vous êtes soulagée... que ce sort ne soit pas … maléfique …

Elle rit devant son air .. ba maléfique. Comment peut on résistera ce sourire ? C'est totalement impossible.

-Si vous voulez j'en fais bruler un autre.

-On a pas le droit de faire ça ici ! Mais vous en avait combien ?

-Oh j'en ai beaucoup.

En effet, il sortait déjà une dizaine de papier identiques au premier et s'apprétait a en bruler un. Mais Brennan le stoppa.

-Booth, le gérant vous regarde, et il n'a pas l'air d'accord.

L'agent jeta un coup do'eil au comptoir et vit le patron qui les observait au loin.

-Désolé !

Il allait remettre les amulette dans sa poche mais elle en attrapa un et lança au patron

-Un dernier !

Il souffla mais hocha la tête. C'étaient de très bon clients, ils avaient droit a un petit traitement de faveur mais tout petit.

Elle tendit la main vers Booth et lui décocha un sourire. Il prit son briquet et le lui donna sans rompre le contact visuel. Elle le prit et l'alluma. Elle mit le papier au dessus et ferma les yeux. Il sourit et lui demanda, taquin.

-Alors comme ça on y croit pas ?

-Taisez vous.

Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et avait murmurer cette phrase, perdue dans ses pensées.

La flamme atteignit la figurine et la transforma en cendre. Elle retira vite sa main et rendit le briquet a son propriétaire.

-Vous avez souhaiter quoi ?

-Je sais pas si je vais vous le dire ...

-a non c'est pas juste ! Moi je vous l'ai dit !

-Je ne vous avez rien demander !

-S'il vous plait ?

Il avait les doigts croisés comme une prière et faisait trembler exagérément son menton. Un vrai gamin.

-J'ai souhaité... j'ai souhaité que toutes vos blessures, physiques et morales.. cicatrisent et finissent par disparaître.

Il la fixa pendant quelques instants, surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait détourné le regard et trouvait maintenant un grand intérêt pour l'intérieur de son verre. Le silence envahit la table, alors que leur regards avaient finis par se rencontrer, et dès a présent , ne se détachaient plus.

-Merci. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Pas la peine, l'essentiel est dit.

Ils se sourirent, complices, et eurent chacun un petit rire. Booth, sans prévenir, s'arrêta de rire et sortit deux billets de sa poche de blouson et les posa sur la table.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-On a encore des sorts non maléfiques a lancer.

Elle rit d'un franc rire qui fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles son partenaire. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dehors, sous les yeux rieurs des clients du restaurant.

Quand ils furent dehors Booth ne perdit pas une seconde et prit une amulette et la brula.

-Je souhaite que vous fassiez toujours ce que vous aimez !

Il avait hurler cette phrase, elle rit et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Booth ! Tout le monde nous regarde !

-Et alors ? On dira qu'on est atteints par la foudélité du moment.

-Foudélité ? Ce mot n'existe pas.

Il se rapprocha alors et lui dit droit dans les yeux.

-Justement.

Elle sourit alors qu'il lui tendait un ''mini Bones'' entre ses doigts. Elle s'en saisit et commença a sauter, ne le quitter des yeux. Elle fit bruler le bout de papier.

-Je souhaite que vous restiez toujours le même.

-Ah ah ! Je vous retrouve bien là Bones !

Il commença a transformer un banc public devant le bar en djambé, alors qu'elle montait dessus et danser du rythme endiablé de son partenaire.

Tout le monde les regardait, certains avec inquiétude, d'autres avec amusement et presque de l'admiration. Booth retira un papier et l'enflamma.

-Je vous souhaite la fête !

-Je vous souhaite l'amusement !

Elle l'avait rejoint derrière le banc et tapait en rythme avec lui. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de faire la manipulation. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Soudain, le rue se vida. Est ce qu'elle s'est réellement vidée, ou est juste leurs esprits qui avaient effacer les autre passants ? En tout cas, en cet instant, ils étaient seuls. Booth devait faire quelque chose, sinon il allait ce consumé comme les papiers dispersés sur le trottoir. Il glissa sa main fébrilement dans sa poche et en regarda le contenu. Deux papiers. Elle sourit et en prit un. Il la questionna du regard.

-Vous pensez a la même chose que moi ?

Il hocha la tête hâtivement, sachant que dans cette position, il était impossible de penser a autre chose. Surtout quand elle répondit avec une voix aguicheuse.

Il mit le briquet en dessous des deux figurines et, sans lâcher sa Bones du regard. Les amulettes disparurent dans les flammes qui se reflétaient dans leurs pupilles.

-Vous avez souhaité quoi ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un soupir, qui s'abattit sur le visage de Booth, a a peine quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

-Que vous fassiez ce que vous voulez en cet instant.

-Ça tombe bien, j'ai souhaité la même chose.

Ils se sourirent et, dans un même mouvement, ils penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, et leurs lèvres se rencontrer. Elles se retrouvèrent avec hésitation d'abord puis avec plus de passion, dévorant chaque parcelles de la bouche opposé. Booth sourit contre les lèvres de sa compagne et, quand ils n'eurent plus d'air, il posa son front sur celui de sa Bones, totalement haletante, et lui dit, rieur.

-Tu disais quoi ? Que ça ne marchait pas ?

Elle lui sourit et reprit d'assaut ses lèves si enivrantes.

-Je vais peut être revoir mes croyances. Faudra que vous m'aidiez.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa en murmurant contre sa bouche.

-My pleasure.

**J'espère que ça vous a plut. ! Si vous trouvez que ça part en sucettes, essayer de faire mieux devant les Simpsons et Gad Elmaleh ! Laissez des com's ; )**


	22. Et si Brennan ?

**Nouveau Chapitre ! Avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Et si Brennan était restée ?**

Brennan et son père sont en dehors du restaurant. Cette affaire, le procès du fossoyeur a bouleversé toute l'équipe. Surtout Bones. Elle m'a raconté ses cauchemars. Je n'avais pas idée de ce qu'elle endurer. Et pour une fois, elle n'a pas essayé de jouer la femme forte et s'était laissé allé dans mes bras. Je me sentais inutile, je ne savais pas quoi faire. En ce moment, elle étreint son père. J'aime voir leur moment de complicité entre père et fille. Je vois une autre facette de Bones, ce genre de moment où elle laisse tomber ses barrières. Je paye les consommations et rejoins les Brennans sur le trottoir.

-Merci de m'avoir laissé tout payer, Max.

-Désolé Booth mais on m'a piqué mon porte feuille en prison. Au revoir

-Au revoir Max.

Il disparait dans le taxi et me laisse seul avec Bones. On se tourne vers les jeunes mariés, Angela et Hodgins, qui s'éloignent sous les jets de riz traditionnels de l'équipe.

-Quand je pense que ces deux là sont mariés

-Oui c'est étonnant.

-Mais bon ils sont faits pour être ensembles.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne le prise.

-Et vous ça va ?

-Cette affaire m'a épuisée. Je me sens vidée.

-Vous savez ce que je vous conseille ? Des vacances ! Maintenant que tout ça est fini, partez au soleil, la plage, la fête ça va vous détendre et vous reviendrez en forme.

-Booth.. peut être que j'ai besoin de plus que des vacances.

Je me stoppe. Que veut elle dire ? Elle veut partir ? Tout laisser ?

-Bones. Ne faites pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter sur un coup de tête.

-J'ai besoin de prendre mes distances, je vais réfléchir.

Elle héla un taxi qui passait. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser. Je lui attrape la main.

-Vous voulez pas boire un dernier coup avec moi ?

-Non Booth je vais rentrer.

Elle s'apprête a monter dans le taxi mais je ne lâche pas sa main. Bon sang, je vais me prendre une baffe mais je ne peux plus la lâcher. Elle me lance un regard réprobateur.

-Booth...

-S'il vous plait.

Je ne cache pas que je veux vraiment qu'elle reste. Je lance mon dernier argument.

-Je ne veux pas vous laisser seule dans ces moments là, et je n'aie pas envie d'être seul dans ces moments là.

Elle considère mon offre quelque secondes puis s'excuse auprès du chauffeur de l'avoir attendu et lui dit de partir. Le chauffeur nous salue et repart. J'ai gagné.

-Merci.

-On peut aller.. chez vous ? Je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde.

-C'est vous qui décidez.

-Allons chez vous.

Je lui souris et passe mes bras autour de ses épaules. Elle pose sa tête le creux de mon épaule et nous nous dirigeons vers mon appartement. Quand nous arrivons chez moi, elle dépose son manteau sur le porte manteau de l'entrée.

-Une bière ?

-Ça sera ma troisième mais d'accord.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pendant qu'elle s'installe sur le canapé. Quand je revient, je la voie regarder une photo de Parker et moi.

-On l'a fait après une partie de baseball.

-Vous êtes tous les deux très beaux sur cette photo.

-Merci.

Je lui tend sa bière et m'assoit a ses côtés.

-Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas rester seul ?

Je souffle. Est ce qu'une fois, elle pourrait y aller doucement ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai la mauvaise impression que ce n'est pas finit.

-Booth, elle va aller en prison pour ensuite aller sur la chaise électrique, on a gagner.

-Je sais tout ça Bones. Mais voilà, j'ai l'impression qu'on va encore être confrontés a elle.

-Votre instinct ?

-Mon instinct.

-Pour une fois j'espère qu'il se trompe.

Je me tourne vers elle. Ses yeux sont devenus bleus. Je sais ce que ça veut dire, la tristesse. Je mets ma main sur son épaule et la secoue gentiment.

-Bones moi aussi. Je vous jure que moi aussi.

-De toute façon, elle a gagner, même si elle arrête de tuer, elle … a tant fait de mal.

Ses yeux sont maintenant brillants, elle tente de ne pas pleurer.

-Vous parlez de vos cauchemars ?

Elle hoche la tête positivement sans dire un mot. Elle boit une gorgée de bière pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Bones, ça va aller. Je suis là si vous avez besoin.

-Booth, vous savez que je vous dit tout, mais... peut être que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

-Bones..moi aussi je fais des cauchemars.

C'est sortit tout seul. Comme s'il fallait que ça sorte. Je n'en ai jamais parler a qui que ce soit. Ni a Sweet quand il avait appris qu'on avait déjà eut affaire au fossoyeur avant qu'il n'entre au FBI. Ni a Parker, quand il m'avait demandé pourquoi je ne dormais pas. Ni a Pop's quand il m'avait demandé pourquoi j'avais une petite mine. Ni aux femmes qui ont partagé ma vie, et mes nuits de tourments. Juste à elle. Juste à ma Bones.

Elle me regarde alors de ses grands yeux étonnés. Puis elle s'approche de moi et me serre la main.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

-Il .. y avait toujours quelque chose. Vous aviez d'autres problèmes, je ne voulez pas..

-Racontez moi Booth.

Je la regarde, dois je vraiment lui dire ? Je regarde ensuite nos mains.

-S'il vous plait.

Encore une fois elle ouvre toutes les vannes de mon cœur. Je ressert sa main et prends une inspiration.

-Ça m'arrive très régulièrement...Au moins deux fois par mois, des fois plus. Je me vois courir, je vois votre voiture... je cours vers elle, je regarde par les vitres, vous êtes assise sur le siège conducteur. tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est de vous avoir trouver... vous me regardez, vous semblez heureuse... j'essaye d'ouvrir la porte... elle ne veut pas s'ouvrir.

Ma gorge se serre, j'ai du mal a continuer. Les larmes montent petit à petit.

-J'essaye, encore et encore, alors que vous me dites que vous commencez a maquer d'air. Je tente d'ouvrir une autre porte, d'ouvrir les fenêtres, de les casser, rien a faire.. tout reste bloqué.. je vous crie de tenir bon, de .. ne pas m'abandonner. Puis.. Je vous vois, tomber lentement contre la vitre... je n'ai pas réussit a vous sauver... Je me réveille en sueur, en pleurs, et je mets a chaque fois plusieurs heures a m'en remettre.

Je pleure maintenant, je n'arrive plus a me retenir. J'ai honte. Je n'ai aucune force pour m'arrêter. Elle se rapproche de moi. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui a besoin d'être rassuré.

Je me cache les yeux dans mes mains. Elle entoure mes épaules de ses bras et se serre contre moi.

Après quelque secondes, elle se redresse et m'enlève les mains de devant mon visage. Je la regarde. Ses yeux sont emplies de larmes. Elle essuie les miennes d'un geste du pouce. J'appuie ma joue contre sa paume. Infiniment.

-Je suis là Booth. Je suis en vie. Et c'est grâce a vous. Vous m'avez sauvé. Je vous dois la vie. Et pas seulement a cause de Taffet. Vous m'avez sauvé d'une vie grise et ennuyeuse. Alors pour tout ça. Merci.

Jamais je n'ai vu autant de compréhension dans un seul regard, et dans cet unique regard, je vois tout ce que j'ai besoin de voir. Du remerciement, du réconfort, de la joie, et une étincelle nouvelle. Elle penche la tête vers moi, moi aussi. L'espace entre nous s'efface peu a peu. Nos souffles se fondent l'un dans l'autre. Je fais une chose totalement insensée mais nécessaire, j'unis nos deux bouches dans un baiser qui fait disparaître le monde entoure de nous. Ses mains se posent immédiatement sur mes joues et elle réponds a mon baiser. Mes mains a moi se perdent dans ses cheveux soyeux pour ensuite descendre et caresser ses hanches. Elle se sépare doucement avant que le baiser ne s'approfondisse. Elle pose son front sur le mien et me sourit.

-Promets moi que si tu refaits des cauchemars, tu m'en parlera.

Je lui sourit a mon tour et je l'embrasse a nouveau plus passionnément, avidement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entrouvre les lèvres. Nos langues se retrouvent et commence un slow langoureux. Après quelques instant s, nous nous séparons par manque d'air.

-Bones, je crois que mes cauchemars se sont définitivement envolés.

Elle me sourit, les yeux brillants, et a ce moment, je sais que ma vie va devenir un rêve,

Et tout ça grâce a elle.

**J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Laissez des com's ! J'aimerai remercier mAxime pour m'avoir prêté son ordi et sa connexion internet pour poster ces deux chapitres.**


	23. Et si un simple baiser ?

**Dernier chapitre. Cette longue fiction va toucher a sa fin. En bas de cette page, vous trouverez la fin d'une fiction que j'ai aimé écrire. Je tiens a vous dire, pour ceux qui m'ont posté des com's a ce sujet, mon OS une promesse silencieuse n'aura pas de suite,puisque je l'ai écrit en OS. Désolée pour ceux qui voudrai la suite.**

**Merci a Bones-NCIS de m'avoir inscrit dans ses liste de Favoris. **

**Et si un simple baiser avait tout changé ?**

-Au revoir Angela, soit heureuse a Paris.

-Tu me donnera des nouvelle d'accord ?

-J'essayerais.

Elles s'étreignirent. Brennan n'aimait vraiment pas les au revoirs. Elle sourit une dernière fois a ses amis.

-Dr Brennan, on doit vraiment y aller.

-J'arrive Daisy.

Elle se baisse pour récupérer sa valise. Quand elle se relève, elle jette un coup d'œil derrière elle, et a cet instant, un sourire soulagé s'étend sur son visage. Au loin ; a l'écart du groupe, se tient un soldat. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Booth. Il avait réussit a venir. Elle était tellement heureuse de le voir. Juste avant de partir. Elle commença a partir dans la direction opposée a la salle d'embarquement et partit vers Booth. Toute la team la suivit du regard, et Camille ne put s'empêcher de lancer un

-O mon dieu.

Les deux partenaires firent chacun quelques pas et ils finirent a seulement quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Vous êtes venu.

-Je n'ai obtenu de permission j'ai du faire le mur pour venir.

Il se rapproche et plonge son regard brun dans les yeux verts qu'il a en face de lui. Yeux qui se remplissent peu a peu de douleur et de chagrin.

-Écoutez Bones, soyez très prudente en Indonésie. Faites très attention.

-Booth... dans une semaine vous serez en zone ennemie. Je vous en prie, ne prenez pas de risques. Juste, ne soyez pas vous.

Il se rapproche encore et jette un regard sur leurs mains. Il attrape la sienne et la serre de toutes ses forces.

-Dans un an, jour pour jour, nous nous retrouverons devant le bâtiment, a côté de la fontaine en face du

-Stand de café. Je sais.

Ils se scrutèrent un moment, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient devenus bleu perçant. Booth se perdit dedans, une dernière fois avant de se séparer d'elle.

Mais il n'arrivais pas a retirer sa main. Non seulement, Brennan la serrait aussi fortement que possible, mais son cœur battait fort, ce qui l'empêcher de réfléchir normalement.

Bones se rapprocha de lui. Un pas. Un seul. Mais qui allait rendre les séparations beaucoup plus compliquées.

-Bones...

-Chut.

Elle ne veut rien entendre. Elle savait que ça ne sera pas une erreur. Elle n'en fera pas une de plus. Elle avait fait l'erreur de le repousser. Elle avait fait l'erreur d'accepter ces fouilles. Maintenant, elle fait ce qui lui semblait juste. Et le regard empli de désir de Booth ne faisait que la pousser dans ce sens.

-Booth...

-Que faites vous ?

-Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps.

Il l'interrogea du regard, sa respiration de plus en plus irrégulière.

-Je déteste les au revoir, ça occasionne des montées d'hormones, qui nous poussent a faire des choses totalement irrationnelles. Mais le pire c'est qu'on ne peut pas résister a ce genre de besoins. Et j'ai l'impression que les adieux les plus douloureux, c'est pour vous dire au revoir.

Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans un verre d'eau. Il allait la prendre pour folle abrutie. Bon sang Brennan dit quelque chose de simple !

-Si vous voulez, ça sera une erreur, si vous voulez, ça sera juste un au revoir. Mais pour moi... ça sera toujours plus que ça. Je veux juste un au revoir sans un mot.

-En fait, c'est votre.. manière... Brennanienne de me dire.. que vous voulez que je vous embrasse?

Elle hocha la tête avec un demi sourire. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Bon sang Bones, vous pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ?

Sans qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, il l'avait attrapée par les hanches et l'avait amenée vers lui pour permettre à leurs bouches de se rencontrer. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il se mourait entre ses lèvres alors que ses mains a elle se logeaient dans les cheveux courts du soldat. Il l'entoura de ses bras, pour l'empêcher de partir, même en sachant qu'elle y serait obligée. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y pensait pas. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était ces lèvres pulpeuses collées aux siennes. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras, dans le but approfondir le baiser. Il la laissa faire sans aucune réticence et leurs langues purent se retrouver après des années de séparation. Il parcourait sa bouche, dans les moindres recoins, mordillant aux passage ses lèvres, comme pour mémoriser chaque parcelles de ce doux paradis. L'air commençait a manquer, mais aucuns des deux ne voulait décoller leurs lèvres. Quand Booth retira sa langue ce fut au tour de Bones de découvrir cette bouche tant convoitée. Ils ne laissaient passer aucune brise d'air, les lèvres comme soudées entre elles. Elle avait la tête qui tournait sous le manque d'oxygène mais peu importe, elle était prête a mourir sous cette bouche douce et chaude.

_Les passagers du vol a destination des Iles Malukus, Indonésie, sont priés de se rendre D'urgence en salle d'embarquement numéro 3._

Cette annonce envoya un électrochoc dans les deux corps collés ensemble. Alors comme si ils prenaient conscience que c'était bientôt le moment de se séparer, le baiser passa de passionné et violent, à doux et langoureux. Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent en posant leur front l'un sur l'autre.

-Je ne veux pas partir.

-Tu dois le faire Bones. Et moi aussi. Et souviens toi , dans un an.

-Jour pour jour. Je sais.

Elle lui sourit tristement, puis passa sa main dans sa poche. Elle en sortit quelque chose qu'elle mit dans la main de Booth avant de lui faire replier les doigts dessus. Elle le regarda intensément et lui demanda très sérieusement.

-Tu m'attendras ?

Il sourit et hocha la tête positivement, ce qui lui valut un sourire. Elle rajouta

-Je compte sur toi pour me le rendre a notre retour.

_Dernier appel pour les passagers du vol a destination des Iles Malukus, dernier appel._

-Vas-y.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Booth qui lui répondit automatiquement. Elle prit sa valise et partit, gardant le contact de leur mains jusqu'au dernier moment.

Juste avant d'embarquer, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Il lui sourit. Puis il ouvrit la main et découvrit le schtroumpf a lunettes qu'il lui avait offert. Il lui jeta un dernier sourire avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le soldat Seeley Booth regardait l'avion qui emmener sa Bones a l'autre bout du monde, emportant avec elle son cœur, l'empêchant ainsi de le donner a quelqu'un d'autre.

Épilogue.

En Afghanistan, Booth arrêtera une jeune femme, une journaliste du nom de Hannah Buldey, parce qu'elle sera entrée dans une zone interdite. Puis ils discuteront avant qu'elle ne demande si il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il répondra que oui, qu'il est fou amoureux d'une femme exceptionnelle. Il lui montrera une photo d'elle et de Parker et sourira en pensant a eux.

Hannah s'en ira, et plus jamais Booth ne la reverra.

Au bout de sept mois, il recevra un appel lui demandant de rentrer résoudre une affaire avec les fouines et sa partenaire. Il acceptera tout de suite, trop heureux de revoir sa Bones.

A partir de là, leur avenir leur appartient. La seule chose certaine, c'est que peu importe les épreuves, les meurtres et leurs ''divergences d'opinion'', rien ne les séparera jamais. Ils sont bien trop forts pour ça.

Après tout, ils sont Tempérance Brennan et Seeley Booth.

**THE END.**

**Voilà la fin de ma série de OS ! J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire. Laissez moi quelques derniers com's s'il vous plait ; ) Gros bisous et merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout**

**Solealuna**


	24. QUESTION EXISTENTIELLE

**G.Q.E**

**G**RANDE **Q**UESTION **E**XISTENTIELLE

**Chers lecteurs, lectrices, auteurs, visiteurs , Tout d'abord **

**j'aimerais tous vous remercier d'avoir lu ma fiction jusqu'au bout.**

**Tous vos reviews m'ont fait beaucoup de plaisir et j'espère que vous viendrez lire les autres.**

**Donc ma grande question existentielle, **

**quelle fiction sera la prochaine ?**

**J'ai déjà commencer a écrire une fiction de Castle que je posterais en premier.**

**Mais après ça, j'ai deux idées de fiction**

**et j'aimerais avoir votre avis.**

**Voulez vous **

**1)une rencontre alternative de Brennan et Booth au lycée, a l'age respectif de 18 et 23 ans.**

**2) une fiction de suspens, avec un Booth qui disparaît pendant plusieurs mois.**

**Votez pour votre fiction préférée envoyez le 1 ou le 2 au '' Reviews This Chapter''**

**( 0 euros + prix d'un click )**

**; ) **

**Laissez moi votre avis**

**et encore une fois**

**MERCI**

**Solealuna**


End file.
